Proies
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Nathan, Officier depuis peu, fait face aux Seed, mais sa rencontre avec Le Chasseur va changer ça vie autant qu'il va changer la sienne. Il n'est pas le seul car bientôt, Alexie, une amie d'enfance, arrive dans la valley. [Multi OC]
1. Prologue : Une longue chasse

**Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour me corriger, je n'arrive plus à me retenir décrire et je sais que j'ai une tonne de faute qui ont survécu aux correcteurs utiliser pour essayer de rendre la lecture moins difficile pour les lecteurs ... S'il y a une volontaire, me mp !

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _Une longue chasse_

Nathan n'était pas un mec chanceux, ces derniers mois l'avaient bien prouvées : ses premiers jours en tant qu'Officier dans la petite région qu'il avait choisi c'était transformer en enfers quand ses supérieurs l'avaient embarquer pour aller arrêter un certain Joseph Seed, chef du "petite" secte du coin. Il aurait put faire demi tour comme le lui avait conseiller le mec, au lieu de ça, Nathan avait décidée de passer les menottes à l'homme pour répondre aux attentes d'un marshall avide de gloire ! Ensuite, il avait fait la rencontre du petit cadet, John, qui avait tenté de lui apprendre en vain le pouvoir du "oui". Bien sûr, sous les conseils de Nike, il avait changé de région lorsque ce fou furieux avait envoyé des convois après lui, juste "le temps que ça se calme", mais là, il avait rencontrer la petite soeur, Faith ! Une petite gosse qui semblait lui apparaître sous forme d'hallucination. L'Officier était certain que son prochain test de drogue serait positifs et à force de voir des trucs, il avait décidé d'aller voir à quoi ressemblait le grand frère, le shérif s'en sortant bien avec les Anges.

Il aurait préféré crevé que de devoir faire face à la situation à lequel il participait contre son grès : Jacob lui avait envoyé ses "chasseurs" et l'un d'entre eu l'avait touché à la jambe, mais Nathaniel était du genre obstiné, il c'était trainé en tirant un peu n'importe où jusqu'à une maison mal barricader où il se trouvait maintenant coincé, des foutus adeptes l'encerclant ne lui laissant pas la moindre espérance quand à une possible fuite. Nike se faisait mitrailler de partout dès qu'il approchait et Jess avait beau faire disparaître des mecs, dix venaient les remplacés.

\- Aller, rend toi gamin ! Ordonnait un des mecs.

Qui dut se remettre à couvert par ce que Nathaniel fit pleuvoir une pluie de balle sur la voiture derrière lequel il se dissimuler, jurant de voir que l'Officier était aussi obstiner. En effets, il avait réussis à se barricader dans la pièce, faisant tomber l'armoire bonder de vêtement devant la porte au prix de grand effort. Chacune de ses armes était au sol et dès qu'une était décharger, il en prenait une autre, rechargeant lorsqu'il en avait le temps.

\- Putain, utilisé la Grâce ! Hurlait un homme.

S'ils continuaient, le jeune homme était sûr qu'il allait finir par faire une overdose, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de tenter encore et encore la même approche, celle ci l'affaiblissant progressivement. Il c'était installer près de la fenêtre, dans un angle hors de porter mais où lui même pourrait tout voir et, donc, tout dé réussit à touché un homme à la jambe qu'un de ses alliés tira hors de porter, la réplique ne se fit pas attendre : une flèche frôla sa joue pour aller se planter dans le mur derrière lui, le forçant lui aussi à se mettre hors de porter.

Les "Chasseurs" de Jacob étaient des mecs très douées : il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment ils avaient put le trouver dans le coin où il c'était paumé et après, ils l'avaient pourchasser jusqu'ici alors qu'ils n'étaient armées que de flèche et Nathan avait beau faire pleuvoir les balles, ils ne reculaient pas, tombant un a un mais continuant de s'approcher de leurs proie. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils étaient après lui ? Plus de vingt heures ? Eux pouvaient se reposée, l'Officier quand à lui était seul, entourer d'une armée et l'épuisement physique et moral commençaient à se faire lourd. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de soigner la blessure causer par la flèche, celle ci lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

\- Nat, ta situation ? Questionna Marie par la radio.

C'était sûrement la fin pour lui : il était entrain de crever de fatigue et de faim sans oublier qu'il avait chaud, suant sûrement comme un porc et sa jambe lui faisaient un mal de chien ! Sans oublier la drogue qui lui donnait des hallucinations magnifique : la pièce où il se trouvait n'était plus une pièce normal avec du mobilier banal mais un havre de paix emplis de végétation, des fleurs avaient éclos, dévoilant un arc en ciel de couleur et des papillons virevolté partout dans la pièce. Il avait dut éteindre toute les lumières, celle ci lui donnant la migraine et il aurait dut faire sombre, mais de multitude de luciole lui permettait de voir que se soit dehors où à l'intérieur. Il se sentait bien et si mal à la fois, c'était un calvaire pour lui. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait bientôt plus de munition et qu'il allait devoir faire un choix : se rendre ou bien ...

Ou bien ...

Nathan dégaina son pistolet, cela faisait quelques minutes que les adeptes le laissait tranquille, lui laissant un peu de répits qui pouvait l'aider à faire ce foutus choix. Tomber une fois encore entre les mains des Seed ou se tirer une balle dans la tête pour leurs échappés. Les souvenirs de son isolement avec John lui donnant des sueurs froides, le rappel de la douleur infliger mettant à vifs sa chaire malmener. L'Inquisiteur savait comment faire mal sans tuer, pendant des heures, il avait tenté de lui faire cracher son foutu "oui", et Nathan avait crus être à chaque fois proche de lui céder, ne serait ce que pour que ça s'arrête, mais son orgueil était trop fort et il avait vécus pire dans sa vie que de se faire taillader ou poignarder par un tournevis.

\- Nat ! Appela Marie.

Le nommer récupéra sa radio, sa gorge était sèche tandis qu'il admettait a voie haute :

\- C'est fini, j'suis foutus.

\- Ne dis pas ça, y a du monde qui vient t'aider.Répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Ils me lâcheront pas cette foi. Marmonna sur un ton glacial. Pas après ce que j'ai fais à "Faith" ! J'suis foutus et vous pouvez rien faire pour moi !

Il jeta la radio contre le mur et elle se fracassa en un bruit sec, la seconde suivante, il posait le canon de son arme contre sa tempe. Les probabilités qu'il survivre était faible, il n'avait plus qu'à presser la détente. Rien de bien compliquer et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à effectuer le mouvement qui le libérerait de cet enfers. Sa mains trembler, il savait ne pas avoir suffisamment de volonté et ferma les yeux. Juste tirer pour échapper à tout ça. Il ne devait pas retomber entre les mains de John ! Il avait tuer "Faith" et il était certain que son frère le lui ferait regretter quand à Jacob ...

L'Officier avait vus de ses yeux ce que les hommes du militaire pouvait faire à des êtres humains : les parquant dans des cages et les traitant comme des animaux, leurs infligeant des horreurs sans nom. Le Boucher était un des meilleures exemple : brulant vif des gens par simple plaisir de les entendre hurlait. Si ses hommes étaient capable de "ça", alors lui ...

Il ne pouvait pas se tuer comme ça, c'était juste impossible ! Grondant, il baissa son arme et se demanda si sortir avec deux armes en mains et en tirant dans tout les sens serait suffisant pour les forcés a le tuer, mais vus le nombre de morts qu'ils comptaient déjà parmi les leurs, il était sûr qu'ils ne feraient que lui tirer dans les membres. En fait, ils étaient suffisamment fou pour se jeter sur lui, même son arme pointé vers eux.

La respiration de Nathan s'accéléra alors qu'il réalisait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se donner la mort pour échapper à des souffrances inutile. Toujours le même point, la même situation, le même calvaire et toujours la même solution drastique, c'était toujours le même choix : la souffrance où la mort. En arriverait il toujours a ça ? Il avait pourtant tout fait pour changer son destin, abandonnant la ville et ses dangers pour un petit coin paumer dans cette magnifique vallée, persuader d'échapper à tout ce que la ville représenter et voilà qu'il finissait dans une région encore pire que dans le quartier où il avait vécus une partie de son enfance.

\- Lex, pardonne moi. Murmura t il désolé. J'aurais voulut t'offrir une jolie vie ...

Il avait préparer une jolie chambre remplis des choses qu'elle aimait pour elle, mais elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de la voir.

Il y eu du mouvement sur sa droite, les volutes de nuages dût à ses hallucinations se transformant en loup blanc. Peut être que ce n'était pas une invention de son esprit droguer : la bête était blanche et porter la même marque rouge que les chiens qui accompagner les Chasseurs dehors. Nathan tenta bien de se sortir de ses songes, mais la bête s'avançait prudemment, ni agressif, ni docile, elle s'approchait lentement, un pas après l'autre sous le regard de l'Officier qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette apparition belle, la drogue comme la maladie le faisant délirer. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait conscience de partir dans un monde "meilleur" et que rien ne pouvait l'empêcher, sauf ...

Il vérifia son arme, l'animal n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, continuant de rester calme, ne montrant toujours aucun signe d'agressivité, s'installant à ses cotés. Etait ce son délire où la réalité ? Par curiosité, Nathan avança la mains vers la bête et ses doigts touchèrent de la fourrure sans douceur, c'était un animal sauvage, le rouge s'avérant être du sang, mais la créature ne l'attaquait toujours pas, reniflant simplement sa mains tendus et le laissant le caresser.

C'était un bon lieu pour crever, même si la réalité devait être tout autre, Nathan lui ne voyait que le havre de paix, la végétation, les papillons et les lucioles ainsi que ce magnifique loup et le calme ... Le silence ... Un silence si profond qu'il en devint surnaturel ...

Et l'Officier comprit, pointant son arme de l'autre coté et tirant, mais loupant l'homme qui se jetais sur lui. Trop tard ! Il aurait dut tourner l'arme vers lui même plutôt que de tenter de tuer l'adepte ...

L'adepte ? Pas sûr : cet homme portait l'accoutrement complet d'un militaire : un treillis vert, des rangers, un couteau de survis qui pouvait vous égorgez d'un seul mouvement ranger dans un étuis, des plaques qui pendait à son coup et une cagoule noir. Ce mec faisait bien deux mètres de haut, le dépassant largement et il était fait de muscle. Un coup de poing suffit pour que Nathan chancel, mais il ne lâcha pas l'arme : c'était mon dernier espoir d'échapper à des souffrances sans nom, mais l'autre aussi était déterminer à ne pas la lâché. Aucun ne lâcherais, l'homme le plaqua contre le mur avec une force qu'il ne pouvait clairement pas contré, il n'avait que ça volonté et rien que ça, essayer de récupérer son arme en hurlant de désespoir.

Il lui assema un coup de genou dans le ventre, trop puissant pour qu'il continu, une douleur fulgurante le faisant se tordre de douleur. Nathan avait l'impression que ses organes c'étaient tous écraser dans son torse et il tomba au sol, crachant du sang, recroqueviller et paralyser par la souffrance.

\- Tu nous aura donner du fils à retordre. Gronda l'homme toujours debout.

L'Officier tenta de se relever pour lui faire face, mais il n'arrivait qu'à se trainé pitoyablement au sol, surveillant l'inconnu qui jeta le pistolet par la fenêtre, s'interposant entre lui et le reste de ses armes.

\- Pas très malin de poser tout au sol. Jubilait l'inconnu. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire en sorte que tu ne commette plus se genre d'erreur.

Le Soldat s'approcher lentement, mais il était aussi d'une grande prudence, preuve d'une grande expérience dans ce genre de chasse. Nathan tenta encore de se relever, utilisant le mur, boitillant et il put voir le regard bleu de l'homme brillait. Quel sentiment l'animé ? La joie de mettre la mains sur lui ? La joie de pouvoir le tuer au nom des Seed ? De pouvoir le leurs livrer en pâture ? Le militaire dégaina son couteau, s'approchant très lentement de lui.

\- Aller, complique pas les choses, rend toi.

Le bout des doigts de l'Officier touchèrent une planche en bois qui avait servis comme barricade. Se rendre ? Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait : il n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour accepter de se rendre au Seed sans combattre. Dès que l'homme fut à porter, le jeune homme utilisa la planche sur le Soldat, mais celle ci se brisa simplement contre le bras de l'inconnu qui gronda. Il eu l'opportunité de reprendre le dessus, se jetant sur lui avec la force du désespoir, tentant de récupérer le couteau.

La flèche planter dans sa jambe fut enfoncer plus profondément dans sa chaire, lui arrachant un hurlement et l'homme continua de bouger le bout de bois. La douleur était insoutenable, laissant Nathan au bord de l'évanouissement. Il sentit l'homme le pousser au sol et se laissa faire. L'hallucination était toujours présente, allant jusqu'à désorienter le sens de son toucher car il avait l'impression de sentir l'herbe sous lui. Il s'abandonna à terre, appaissait de pouvoir arrêter de se battre, fixant l'homme qui le dominé, bloquant son bras sous sa jambe et observant la blessure.

\- Infecter. Gronda t il, mécontent. T'aurais dut te rendre plus tôt imbécile ! Ne crois pas que je te laisserais perdre cette jambe : tu va en avoir besoin ...

\- Tranche moi la gorge ! Répliqua Nathan, a bout de force.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Répliqua amusé l'homme.

\- Si tu a une once de pitié pour moi, tu dois me tuer : ils ne me pardonneront pas ... Ils ne pardonneront jamais ça ...

L'homme se pencha vers lui, continué de bloquer son bras, limitant ses mouvements. Il observait ses pupilles probablement dilatée.

\- Droguer. Constata t il. Qui devrais te ... Ha, oui, tu parle de "Faith" !

Cela semblait l'amusé, un rire sinistre s'échappa de ses lèvres, il haussa les épaules d'un aire négliger.

\- "Faith" est remplaçable ! Toi par contre, tu est un spécimen trop rare pour être sacrifier. Je vais m'occuper de toi, petit.

Il attrapa d'une mains sa cagoule pour la retirer, dévoilant un visage qu'il reconnut sans mal : c'était lui ! C'était Jacob Seed !

\- J'ai beaucoup de chose a t'apprendre, petit.

\- Merde. Souffla Nathan en grimaçant.

* * *

Les Chasseurs n'avaient pas réussis retrouver la piste de l'Officier aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait crus, ce môme déboulant de nul part et qui avait réussis l'exploit de faire sortir de ses gondes John. Il le voulait et il avait tout fait pour parvenir à son désir et plus le temps passé et plus il savait qu'il allait mettre la main sur un nouveau Chasseur qu'il prendrais plaisir à éduquer. Mais les jours étaient passés et toujours pas de signe de sa petite proie ... Jusqu'à la veille.

Un chasseur l'avait retrouvé, ils avaient put le coincé dans cette petite maisonnette. Ils auraient put tout expédier d'une simple grenade, mais Jacob le voulait vivant. Il voulait s'occuper de lui, de son éducation pour en faire un chasseur ou peut être plutôt un "Juge". Mais le môme ne c'était pas laisser attraper, continuant de se défendre, tuant une bonne dizaine de chasseur et une bonne vingtaine d'homme que John lui avait envoyé. Il avait foutu une belle merde et il faudrait au Militaire un peu de malice pour réussir à le récupérer avant que son cadet ne convainc Joseph de la nécessitée d'effectuer sa confession.

Complétement à bout, le môme céda à la fatigue qu'il avait accumuler tout au long de cette journée, inutile de l'assommer. Il faudrait cependant l'emmener dans un lieu où ils pourraient soigner sa blessure. C'était moche mais un peu de soin et il n'en resterait qu'une cicatrice.

\- Qui lui a tirer dessus ? Questionna Jacob en se tournant vers les chasseurs.

L'homme en question avança d'un pas et le militaire l'observa juste quelques instants de prendre une décision radical : il dégaina son desert eagle et lui tira dans la tête. La balle traversa le crâne et éclaboussa le mur de sa cervelle. Il le leur avait dit : pas de blessure ! Il le voulait intacte et opérationnel pour commencer son entrainement dès que possible, au lieu de ça, ils devraient attendre son rétablissement. Personne ne broncha.

\- Changer le et envoyé le à l'hôtel, faite venir un médecin. Ordonna t il aux autres.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna intriguer un des hommes.

\- Je ne veux pas que les rebelles sache qu'il est vivant, faite circuler l'information concernant sa mort. Bruler la maison avec lui dedans.

Il avait pointé du doigts l'homme qu'il venait de descendre. Il faudrait un cadavre par ce que les rebelles voudront vérifier l'information, certes ils risquaient de le transformer en martyr, mais Jacob s'en fichait. Ce môme le fasciné par ses exploits dans les autres régions et il le voulait dans son armée. Il le fasciné d'avantage encore par ce que, putain : c'était qu'un gamin ! Il devait avoir dans la vingtaine, tout fraichement sortie de l'école et sans la moindre expérience. Ses cheveux brun coller à sa peau, son menton dévoilant une barbe de quatre jours et ses yeux dilater mais du couleur verte. Ce n'était qu'un enfant et Jacob était l'homme qui s'occuperait de son éducation pour le transformer en soldat.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le gamin était transporter comme un de leur blesser vêtus d'un tenu de Chasseur et la maison brulait derrière eux. Jacob monta dans la jeep qui l'attendu, ayant remis sa cagoule pour échapper à une potentiel tentative de meurtre sur sa personne.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Captivité

**Note de l'auteur :**

Aller, le premier chapitre de l'histoire un peu en retard ! Je suis toujours en recherche de correctrice ! De Bêta également, qui pourraient m'encourager à écrire après ma longue dépression ...

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1  
_**

 _Captivité_

Combien de temps était il rester inconscient ? Nathan n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, il était allongé sur un lit trop moelleux par rapport à ce qu'il avait vécus ses derniers temps et se retrouver dans le noir complet. Il tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il c'était passé sans y parvenir. Il ne se souvenait que du loup qui c'était approché et de cet homme roux.

Frissonnant de tout son être, il voulut se jeter hors du lit, mais ne put strictement rien faire, réalisant que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient entraver, le maintenant immobile. Il c'était fait prendre ! Jacob Seed l'avait capturer et cette simple idée lui fit avoir des sueurs froides. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait dit déjà ? Faith était remplaçable ? Et que lui non ? Qu'il allait s'occuper de lui ? Une vengeance personnel ? Quel torture allait il devoir endurer cette fois ? Il ne savait pas grand chose de l'aîné mais avait vus se que son armée pouvait faire. Il tenta de se débattre, cherchant une faille dans ses entraves.

La lumière s'alluma, aveuglant le brun qui sursauta de surprise. Grondant en tentant de s'habituer à cette différence.

\- T'est réveiller. Lâcha une voie qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de Jacob. Pas trop tôt, j'croyais que t'aller clamser.

Il s'approcha du lit, tirant une chaise pour s'y installer, le regardant de haut en bas.

\- T'a repris des couleurs. Constata t il. Ta jambe à bien guérie. On pourra bientôt te transporter ailleurs.

\- Qu'est c'que vous allez faire de moi ? Répliqua Nathan sur un ton glacial.

\- Je te l'ai dit : je vais t'apprendre et tu n'aura plus qu'à obéir.

C'était quoi leurs problèmes aux Seed ? Joseph était un mec chelou qui pensait être une sorte de "sauveur" complétement déjanté, John était un sadique psychopathe persuadé d'aider les gens en les torturants à mort et lui ... Lui ? Bordel, il n'était même pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui exactement ! Pour le moment, il donnait juste l'impression de s'occuper de lui comme un ami le ferais ? Un maître d'arme ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit concernant sa blessure ? Le fait qu'il soit droguer ?

\- Putain, mais qu'est c'que t'attend de moi ? Grinça Nathan.

\- Que tu devienne mon arme, tu n'aura plus de soucie à te faire : ton seul devoir sera d'obéir à mes ordres et ...

\- J'suis pas un chien qu'on peu dresser ! Hurla de rage le brun.

Jacob se tournât vers lui, son visage n'exprimant rien de bien particulier. Il s'approcha de lui, s'installant sur une chaise juste à coté du lit sur lequel était accrocher Nathan.

\- Tu n'est pas un chien, mais tu reste un animal et ...

\- Sérieusement ? Répliqua l'Officier en fronçant les sourcils. Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Un sourire étrange marqua le visage de Jacob qui se pencher au dessus de lui.

\- L'être humain est un animal, toi, moi, tout les autres ...

\- Si tu crois être un animal, va lèche la mains de ton maître !

Il continuait de sourire, attrapant le barreau du lit. C'était donc lui Jacob Seed ? Un militaire qui ne croyait plus qu'en une chose : la loi du plus fort ? Il comptait le dresser comme un animal ? En fait, ils étaient tous pareil dans cette famille, pas un pour faire remonter la pente.

\- Je ne suis pas dressable, je suis un Alpha ... Je choisi si oui ou non j'obéis, toi, tu n'a pas ... Tu n'a plus ce luxe !

Son regard sembla l'évaluer une nouvelle fois, ce fut à cet instant que Nathan réalisa ne plus rien avoir. Ni ses armes, ni son matériel de survie et pas même ses vêtements. Les seuls bout de tissus qu'il portait sur lui était ceux de ses bandages. Il se sentit vulnérable comme jamais auparavant sous ce regard inquisiteur.

\- John ne t'a pas louper. Nota l'homme en attrapant une chaise, la tirant jusqu'au lit. Combien de pécher a tu avouer ?

Le brun décida de se taire, se contentant d'affronter du regard l'homme qui continuer d'examiné les cicatrices de sont corps, observant les blessures anciennes comme nouvelle. Il essayait peut être de tirer sur la corde sensible ? John l'avait fait souffrir et Nathan savait que ce ne serait pas une honte d'admettre qu'il ne voulait plus se retrouver dans sa salle de torture.

\- Pas de tatouage, ni d'inscription. Continua le Soldat, ne se souciant pas du manque de réponse de son interlocuteur. Tu n'a pas céder ... C'est bien ...

Sa mains se posa sur son front, ce geste glaça l'Officier qui comprit à cet instant à quel point l'homme en face de lui était dans son propre monde : il le caressait comme un maître caresse son chien, abordant un sourire fier. Il voulait le dresser ? Comme on dresse un animal ? C'était pas possible, ce gars pouvait pas croire l'amadouiller en lui prodiguant une putain de caresse ? S'il avait put, il aurait arraché cette mains avec ses dents, au lieu de ça, il put juste lancé un regard glacial à Jacob qui sourie d'avantage.

\- Tu devrais réfléchir avant de montrer les dents : c'est moi qui tient les rènes de ton destin. J'ai ton avenir entre mes mains.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Fait de moi ce que tu veux ! Je ne suis pas ton chien !

\- Hé bien, nous verrons vite cela ...

L'homme s'écarta enfin de lui, se tournant vers la porte de la pièce, mais s'arrêtant à mi chemin, lui jetant un simple coup d'oeil.

\- Ne crois pas que tu aura de l'aide extérieur : ils pensent tous que tu est mort et on retrouver un cadavre carboniser. Personne ne viendra te chercher ici.

* * *

C'était dure d'évaluer le temps exacte qu'il resta dans la pièce : il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et pas d'horloge. Peut être n'y était il resté qu'un ou deux jours ou peut être plusieurs mois, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que personne n'avait le droit de venir le voir à part Jacob. Lorsque la pièce s'ouvrait, il ne pouvait qu'entrevoir un long couloir plonger dans le même noir que cette salle, deux gardes vêtus en chasseur restant devant la porte. Nathan ne savait pas s'il y avait un changement dans la garde, mais il pouvait voir les hommes qui restait immobile comme un chien de garde qui surveiller la porte entrer de la maison dont il a la charge.

Jacob venait le voir, examinant son état, insatisfait lorsque sa température avait augmenté, heureux lorsque son corps revint à la normal, satisfait de le voir reprendre des forces et, surtout, impatient de voir approcher le début du "dressage". Il lui parlait, le réconforter ou l'encourager, mais toujours de cette manière sinistre qui donnait à Nathan l'impression d'être dans un autre monde que le Soldat : des paroles douces et claire, comme s'il avait affaire à un chiot précieux pour lui. Pourquoi se comportait il comme cela avec lui ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Il était en enfer ? Ou c'était un coup de John, un nouveau genre de torture ? En tout cas, l'Officier se sentait de moins en moins a l'aise, la maladie lui donnant déjà le vertige et son incapacité à se situer dans le temps le rendant fou !

Les secondes étaient des heures ou peut être des jours, il lui arrivait de croire devenir fou à force de rester seul et se surprenait à être heureu de revoir Jacob après une absence plus où moins longue, jusqu'au moment où il se souvenait de ce qu'il essayait de faire.

Un jour, Jacob était venu avec deux hommes. Ils le détachèrent, mais Nathan n'avait plus la moindre force. Il ne put pas sauter sur l'opportunité pour tenter de s'enfuir. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la moindre chance : d'eux émanés une certaine expérience, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et aucun geste n'était négligé. Chacun de ses hommes surveiller le moindre de ses mouvements. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Ils le déplacèrent dans le bâtiment, descendant plus profondément dans les tréfonds de ce lieu étrange. Les murs étaient délabrer, fait de bois et de béton, tapisser ou peint, décorer ou délabrer. Sa ne ressemblait à rien et pourtant ça ressemblait à tout. Ils le ramenèrent dans une pièce si large qu'elle faisait pensée à un hangars, mais de taille uniquement car elle n'en avait pas le contenant : il y avait des cages contre les murs, la plupart était habités pas des êtres humains, quelques unes par des animaux.

Nathan fut pousser dans une des petites cellules, il s'effondra au sol, essayant de comprendre et se tournât vers Jacob et ses deux hommes. Le militaire refermer sa porte, récupérant la clef de la serrure, la mettant dans sa poche, il lui souriait toujours de cette manière étrange.

\- Tu doit encore prendre des forces, mais bientôt, tu pourra me montrer de quoi tu est capable, gamin. Dit il avec une joie presque enfantine.

\- Arrête tes délires de merde ! S'énerva le brun, se relevant péniblement. Tu n'arrivera pas à me "dresser" !

\- Crois ce que tu veux, je parviendrais à mon objectifs ! Tu me léchera la mains et obéira à chacun de mes ordres, même si je te demande de mourir pour moi ! Tu devrais céder de toi même, accepter la situation par ce que résister te causera des tords bien inutile.

L'Officier se crispa, frémissant, mais garda son regard plongé dans celui de son interlocuteur.

\- J'ai déjà eu affaire a ton frère, ne crois pas m'impressionner de cette manière !

Jacob haussa négligemment les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas John, tu comprendra rapidement que j'ai une autre approche ... Je préfère inculquer à mes bêtes la peur que la souffrance. Et la "Peur" à bien des visages, Petit.

* * *

La "Peur" selon Jacob était ce que l'ont craignait le plus. Cela pouvait être la crainte des insectes, des animaux, des oiseaux ou la crainte du noir, d'être enfermer, d'être seul ou a plusieurs ... La Peur ... La peur de ne pas avoir tout, de dépendre d'autre, d'être isolé ... La faim aussi pouvait être une peur alors Jacob enfermer ses apprentis juges dans des cages, ceux qui étaient faibles commettait l'irréparable et ne mériter pas le moindre respect, alors ils les laissé pourrir dans leurs cages pour faire craindre les autres et les dégoûtés, leurs donner envies de partir d'ici et d'être plus obéissant ...

Les ordres étaient claire concernant l'Officier : personne ne devait lui parler ou lui accorder la moindre attention, l'isolant totalement et le laissant face à une grande solitude, lui même n'allant pas le voir. Le maintenir dans le noir pour le laisser incertain sur ce qui l'entourer, la seule mélodie qu'il pouvait entendre étant les gémissement, les supplications, les plaintes des autres animaux présent dans le hangar. Et la partie la plus importante : l'affamé ... Il avait de l'eau, autant qu'il voulait, mais personne ne lui avait donné la moindre nourriture. Les caméras a vision nocturne placé dans le hangars dévoilant ses muscles dévorer par son cerveau. Il affrontait là la crainte de Jacob lui même et bientôt, il pourrait choisir entre obéir ou résister encore un certain temps ...

Le Militaire était certain que c'était le bon moment pour tenter une approche, la gamelle possédant de la viande entre ses mains, les lumières s'allumant tandis qu'il approchait. L'un de ses autres sujets était mort, l'odeur était encore supportable mais la plupart des animaux se montrèrent craintifs, ne bougeant pas, le fixant et il savait qu'ils attendaient un ordre de sa part. Certain était donc bon pour passer à l'étape suivante, mais ce n'était pas lui qui s'en occuperait : lui voulait se concentrer sur l'Officier et uniquement sur lui. Il voulait qu'il lui mange dans la mains et le plus rapidement possible.

\- Comment tu va ? Demanda t il en approchant de la cage du jeune homme.

Celui ci était recroqueviller sur le sol, frissonnant de froid. Une autre facette de la peur. Il se remit assit sur le sol dure, lui faisant face. Ses muscles avaient diminuer, il faudra lui faire reprendre du poid avant de commencer l'entrainement mais pour le moment, il devait déjà s'arranger pour qu'il lui montre certaine de ses faiblesses. Il devait le faire craquer au plus vite, avant que John ne réalise ce qui se passait réellement ici. Même si le cadet croyait l'Officier mort, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'un fidèle ne parle a Joseph. La plupart lui était fidèle dans ses lieux, mais l'était plus auprès du Père encore ... Ils finiraient pas admettre que celui qu'ils croyaient tous être le messie était bien vivant entre les mains de Jacob. Il fallait qu'il lui obéisse rapidement.

Ouvrant la cage, il s'approcha du jeune homme qui le surveiller du coin de l'oeil, s'attendant à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose.

\- Tu a faim ? Questionna l'aîné en posant la gamelle au sol.

Il eu un nouveau frisson, ses yeux se posant sur la nourriture fraîche qui devaient avoir une odeur enivrante, il y eu de l'envie et il se rapprocha bien, sa mains saisissant le plat et le rapprochant de lui. Il avait clairement faim, mais semblait hésiter, sachant qu'il y aurait des conséquences. Jacob savait qu'il devait trouvé les bon mot pour le faire céder.

\- Tu devrais céder maintenant plutôt que d'attendre quelques choses qui finira par arriver, non ? L'encouragea le roux. Aller, mange, je ne te demanderais rien.

Il continua d'hésiter, mais finit par se laisser aller, sa mains agrippant un bout de viande haché qu'il porta jusqu'à sa bouche. Il eu du mal à ne pas démontrer les signes d'impatience : il tremblait en portant l'aliment à sa bouche, oubliant toute ses manières pour laisser place à ses instincts primitifs, ne sachant pas qu'il prenait le chemin que tracer pour Jacob.

\- Pour le moment. Assema le roux.

L'Officier se figea, devenant une statut sous le regard du militaire. La Peur, voilà ce que voulait Jacob du jeune homme, qu'il le craigne, qu'il devienne sa plus grande peur pour qu'il ne songe plus à lui désobé ne voulait pas le frapper pour atteindre cet objectifs, il voulait qu'il ai peur de sa mains ... Sauf que son regard, lorsqu'il le tournât vers lui, il n'avait rien de terrifier : il était emplit d'une lueur, mais ce n'était clairement pas de la peur.

\- Je ne te demanderais rien cette fois, mais attend toi à ce que la prochaine fois, je te demande ta mains : pas de récompense sans effort de ta part. Expliqua patiemment l'aîné des Seed. Mange, je repasserais te voir.

Il se releva pour quitter la cellule, mais il ne fit qu'un pas, se stoppant lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le percuter. Il savait sans avoir à se retourner ce qui c'était passé, mais ce n'était pas ça le plus gênant dans cette affaire : cela arrivé que certain lui renvoyé sa nourriture, pas de cette manière, mais qu'il recrache ce qu'il avait en bouche ? Le roux se tournât pour regarder l'Officier qui semblait avoir récupérer sa combativité du premier jour.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal inutilement. Souffla Jacob sur un ton menaçant. Mange.

\- Plutôt crevé ! Cracha le jeune homme.

\- Ne me force pas à être méchant, Nathan.

\- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom : il n'y a que mes amis qui peuvent m'appellent ainsi !

D'où sortait se regain de rébellion ? Pourquoi le regardait il avec cette lueur emplis de provocation ? Lui qui tremblait de froid et de faim, pourquoi voulait il se battre ? Jacob savait qu'il devait sévir : il ne pouvait pas laisser cette rébellion impuni, mais il hésitait. En arrivait à ce point dès le début du dressage, c'était mauvais. Il allait avoir beaucoup plus de mal que prévus, mais qu'à cela ne tienne : le Soldat se serait lasser de cet animal si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

\- Je t'appelle comme je veux, Nathan. Dit il avec lenteur, se rapprochant de lui. J'accepte le fait que tu ne m'obéisse pas, mais je t'interdis formellement de t'affaiblir : tu dois rester en vie ...

\- Va te faire mettre, Jacob ! Répliqua amèrement l'Officier.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ... Alors il allait savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il se rapprocha de sa proie. Oui, l'Officier n'était plus un simple "animal" pour le roux, il était devenu bien plus que ça ... Il l'avait dit : il était un Alpha, et il lui arrivait de tomber sur des jeunes qui ne comprenait pas ça, alors il les rappelait à l'ordre en leurs montrant qui était le mâle dominant. Sans doute qu'il le comprit car il esquissa un mouvement de recule, lui lançant un regard emplis de menace. Le Militaire savait qu'il devrait se battre, mais c'était bien plus excitant ainsi et il mentirait s'il n'avait pas espérer en arriver à cette extrémité par ce que lui, il était particulier et méritait donc une attention toute particulière.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Tu cédera

**Note de l'auteur :**

La suite de l'histoire qui arrive un peu plus tard que présent !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2  
_**

 _Tu cédera  
_

Jacob ne semblait éprouvé aucune difficulté à le maintenir au sol. En fait, il maitrisait tout ce qui se passait, le retenant en coinçant son bras dans le dos, ne semblant pas utilisé la moitié de sa force pour le garder proche de lui et pourtant, Nathan c'était débattus autant qu'il l'avait put, réussissant à le frapper, à le griffer, mais n'ayant pas l'impression de lui infliger le moindre dégât quant au Soldat, il ne lui avait pas rendus le moindre coup, comme s'il se fichait de ce qu'il lui causé comme tord, sauf concernant cette insolence.

\- Merde ! Ragea le jeune homme.

Jacob l'avait mis a terre sans mal, le retournant toujours sans mal et il l'avait pénétrer. Il allait et venait à son rythme, imposant sa volonté a Nathan qui ne pouvait que subir, le bras tordus dans son dos pour le mettre front au sol et chaque fois qu'il avait fait une tentative, l'aîné des Seed n'avait eu besoin que de lui tordre le bras pour l'immobiliser et y aller plus fort, sans doute pour le punir de se débattre. Cet enfoiré prenait pourtant son temps, savourant ce qu'il faisait par ce que l'Officier savait reconnaître une personne qui prenait son pied et le roux était dur à l'intérieur de lui.

Jurant, Nathan tenta une nouvelle fois de s'extraire de la prise sans y parvenir, Jacob s'amusant de la situation, une de ses mains continuant de retenir son bras, l'autre lui agrippant la nuque pour le forcer à maintenir cette position humiliante. Il savait pourquoi il lui faisait ça : il voulait montrer qu'il était le maître, qu'il dominait la situation, pour le prouver à ses hommes et a tout ceux qui pouvait voir la scène, il voulait le détruire ! Détruire sa combativité, c'était le but de la manœuvre. Était ce ainsi qu'il comptait le dresser ?

\- Merde ! Hurla le brun.

Il n'avait plus de force pour se débattre, son corps souffrant de son abstinence. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à faire, a part subir et attendre qu'il ai finit. Si c'était son idée, comment ferait il les prochaines fois pour l'empêché d'atteindre son but ? Il ne pourrait rien faire si ce n'était subir et espérait que le Soldat se lasse de cette situation.

Ses cheveux furent saisit et tirer vers l'arrière, son bras fut libérer, mais il n'avait plus la moindre force pour tenter de lui échapper. De toute façon, le roux l'attirer contre lui, collant son torse a son dos, le haut du militaire séparant leurs peaux. Son souffle chaud contre son oreille.

\- Arrête de jurer. Murmura t il à son oreille.

\- Va chier ! Gronda Nathan en retour.

\- Céder serait tellement plus facile pour toi. Pourquoi tu te complique autant la tâche ? Tu crois que la mort est une option ?

Sa voix contre son oreille, il ne pouvait pas caché son plaisir dans cet acte pourtant infâme. Il était toujours en lui, continuant de se mouvoir dans ses chaires, lui imposant un rythme plus lents. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi avait il attirer son attention sur lui ? Pourquoi il était tomber sur des malades pareille ?

La mort serait l'option pour que tout ça s'arrête enfin, son calvaire, ses souffrances, ses craintes, tout ça disparaîtrait et il pourrait peut être enfin vivre paisiblement. Pourquoi ne pourrait il pas y pensé ?

\- Si pour que tu mange, il faut que je te gave comme une oie, je le ferais ! Gronda Jacob à son oreille. Je ne te donne pas le droit de te tuer : tu l'a perdu a cause de ton orgueil et du miens !

Au moins admettait il être orgueilleux ! Pour peu, Nathan en aurait ris et lui aurait conseiller d'aller voir son frère pour ça, mais il n'avait même plus la force de parler. C'était sa volonté qui lui faisait défauts a cet instant. Jacob le relâcha enfin, agrippant ses hanches pour finir sa besogne, se déversant dans ses chaires avec un gémissement de contentement. Il resta encore un peu à l'intérieur avant de se séparer de lui, une de ses mains se posant sur son dos, glissant tout le long de la colonne. Il se releva, laissant a terre l'Officier qui tenta de s'assoir, mais il put à peine se trainer sur le sol, se tournant vers le roux qui refermer son pantalon tout en abordant un aire satisfait.

Il croyait l'avoir vaincu ! Il en était même persuader, alors Nathan se ferait une joie de réduire à néant ses pensées, un sourire carnassier apparaissant sur le coin de ses lèvres, effaçant du visage de son tortionnaire son aire suffisant.

\- Ne te gène surtout pas. Cracha t il avec haine. Fou moi le ton tube, y a que comme ça que tu me gardera en vie ! Et fait moi ce que tu veux ! Viole moi encore ! Mais crois pas que ça me fera changer d'avis ! J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu pourrais m'infliger !

Le Soldat ne bougeait plus, continuant de le fixer de cette manière neutre qu'il abordait depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard. Comprenait il seulement ce que l'Officier chercher à lui faire comprendre ? Incertain, il décida de continué :

\- Recommence si tu veux ! Ou mieux : demande à tout tes hommes de me passer dessus ! De faire ce qu'ils veulent de moi ! Et toi aussi, impose moi chacune de tes envies les plus perverses, même s'il s'agit de me regarder me faire prendre par un de tes foutus loups ! Fait moi ce que tu veux ! Je ne te céderais pas ! Jamais ! Jamais !

Le dernier mot qu'il avait prononcé avait été hurler, animé par un regain d'énergie, emplis d'une rage retenu, il réussit à se relever, s'aidant des barreaux pour tenir, tremblant de tout son être pour tellement de chose et si peu à la fois, mais cela lui permis de faire face à Jacob qui continué de le fixer. Réalisait il ce que cela signifier ? Oui, évidement : il n'y avait pas de mauvaise tournure dans les paroles de Nathan, pas d'ambiguïté, juste une vérité absolue.

Le Soldat s'approcha de lui, comblant petit a petit l'espace entre eux, l'Officier se mettant dos au barreau, en retenant deux pour rester debout face à son opposant qui avait combler l'espace trop rapidement. Qu'importe ce qui lui arriverait maintenant, il ne céderait pas ! Sa gorge fut saisis, serrer au point de lui couper la respiration, le brun grimaça en jetant un regard à Jacob. Il croyait lui faire peur ? Ou peut être comptait il l'achevé ? Peu importer ... Oui, tout ça, ça n'avait plus la moindre importance par ce que Nathan était près à tout, sauf à céder à cette famille de fou !

La mains se serra un peu plus sur sa gorge ...

Et les lèvres de Jacob se rapprochèrent des siennes, mais se détournant, venant souffler des mots à son oreille qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, trop fatiguer et affamer pour faire seulement l'effort de décrypter la phrase murmurer par le roux.

* * *

Jacob avait attendus que l'Officier sombre dans l'inconscience, ne sachant pas s'il avait eu le temps d'entendre ce qu'il lui disait où pas. Cela importait peu, il le récupéra sur son épaule, le sortant de cette cage sous le regard de ses hommes qui semblaient ne plus comprendre ce qui arrivait. Heureusement, il les avaient éduquer pour qu'ils ne posent pas de question.

Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire avec le môme, il devait changer de tactique par ce qu'en effets, les méthodes qu'il utilisait habituellement ne marcherait pas sur lui : c'était un Alpha tout comme lui alors pas la peine d'insister. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'origine de l'Officier et il le remit sur le lit, le laissant entre les mains de ses hommes qui avait comprit ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Jacob avait d'autre chose à faire pour le moment, il sortit de la chambre, attrapant son portable et cherchant dans le répertoire le numéro de son frère. Ça, il n'était pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée, mais il préférait le mettre au courant de la situation.

\- J'ai l'Officier. Dit il lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir Joseph au bout.

\- Je croyais qu'il était mort. Admit le Père. John m'a assuré qu'il l'était, dans le chalet.

\- J'ai duper John ! Il voulait le tuer et toi aussi, tu souhaite sa mort, n'est ce pas ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse à cette question qui était plus une affirmation. Nathan avait provoqué la mort de Faith, certes elle était remplaçable, mais Joseph éprouvait une grande affection pour celle ci, cela avait été si loin que ça en était devenu ambigüe. Le pêché de Luxure de Joseph c'était un peu plus dévoilé au file du temps et il aurait finit par céder si Jacob et John n'avait pas fait en sorte de les éloignés l'un de l'autre. Peut être auraient ils dut laissé faire les choses ? Eux savaient qu'elle n'était pas de leurs chaire, ni de leurs sang et lui, le Père, il l'aimait.

\- Je vais le conditionner, je préfère te prévenir par politesse. Admit le roux après un moment. Tu veux peut être le voir avant ?

\- Pourquoi veut tu faire une telle chose ? Répliqua Joseph sur un ton plus froid qu'à l'accoutumer.

\- Je n'arriverais pas à le dresser comme un Juge, je vais devoir utiliser une autre méthode sur lui. Joseph, tu veux le voir avant ou je peu commencer ?

\- Tu sais que je vais devoir informer John de tout ça ?

\- Joseph, je me fiche de tout ça, je veux juste savoir si tu veux le voir et si je dois t'attendre ou pas.

De nouveau il y eu un silence lourd qui s'installa entre les deux frères. Jacob prit appui contre le mur, patientant que le Père prenne sa décision. Cela devait être dure pour lui : choisir entre la vengeance ou le pardon, entre faire souffrir celui qui avait tuer une de ses favorites où laisser le sort décidé. Allait il décidé que se serait Dieu qui choisirait ou prendrait il la décision ? C'était amusant d'attendre et de voir ce qu'il allait décidé, Jacob prenait plaisir à jouer avec ses croyances.

\- Je viendrais avec John. Avertis Joseph.

\- Je ne lui remettrais pas le môme ! Répliqua Jacob.

\- Je ne te demanderais pas ça, tu l'a eux, tu en fera ce que tu voudra, mais je veux le préparer à cette nouvelle.

Par ce qu'en effets, le cadet avait toute les raisons du monde d'en vouloir à cet homme : il l'avait mit à rude épreuve et, surtout, le fait de ne pas avoir réussis sa conversion le mettait dans une situation inconfortable avec le Père. Il tenterait sûrement d'argumenter, mais pour Jacob, la priorité n'était pas de le convertir, mais plutôt de faire en sorte qu'il le suive de son plein grès. La première étape était de le conditionné pour qu'il réponde toujours à ses appelles. La seconde était de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait put le choix. Le troisième était de faire en sorte qu'il vienne de lui même.

\- Tu crois réussir ? Questionna Joseph.

\- J'y arriverais, je connais le point faible des Alpha vus que j'en suis un, il faut juste que je mette la mains sur ceux qu'il considère comme sa "meute" et on sais comment les attirer. Je confirais l'Officier a John lorsqu'il sera là de son plein grès, pas avant ...

\- D'accord. Annonça simplement le Père avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Nahtan avait été nettoyer et rhabiller avant d'être installer sur une chaise. Il c'était réveillé peu de temps après avoir été solidement attacher, ses bras et ses jambes ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, sa tête immobiliser face à un écran de projecteur. On lui avait mit un mord dans la bouche, Jacob expliquant simplement que c'était pour l'empêcher de se trancher la langue et de l'avaler. Il pouvait l'entendre, mais pas le voir, il se tenait quelques parts derrière lui et ça n'avait rien de rassurant et au contraire. Il y avait d'autre personne attacher comme lui en face et sûrement à ses cotés, il n'était donc pas le seul à subir ce genre de traitement.

La tension d'en l'aire changea du tout au tout, devenant pesante alors qu'il ne se passait toujours rien, l'écran restant obstinément blanc devant eux. Cela dura peut être une heure ou deux et, soudainement, Joseph apparut devant lui, vêtus de son costume si classe. Ses mains était dans ses poches et il l'observa d'un regard froid au travers de ses lunettes jaunes. Comment Nathan faisait pour se foutre dans des merdes pareils ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas tirer sur cet homme quand il en avait eu l'occasion ? Le Père de la secte posa ses mains sur ses bras, se penchant vers lui.

\- Le Seigneur veut que tu vive, sinon, tu l'aurais rejoint depuis longtemps. Dit il du voix emplis de rancune. Quand va tu comprendre que s'il te laisse tomber entre nos mains, c'est pour essayer de te faire comprendre ?

Il semblait désespérer par son cas, son regard s'emplissant de désolation tandis qu'il laissait échappé un soupir d'entre ses lèvres. Secouant la tête, il continuait de l'observer, semblant l'analyser, mais ne semblant pas savoir quoi faire.

\- J'aimerais que tu comprenne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, par ce que c'est la volonté de Dieu et même si je rêve de te faire souffrir pour ce que tu nous a infliger, je vais malgré tout te laisser la chance de ne pas souffrir : cède ! Cède à Jacob, convertis toi, soit des nôtres !

L'homme le regardait toujours au travers de ses verres, l'observant avec cette colère qu'il semblait chercher à contenir. Se convertir ? Céder a Jacob ? Ça voulait dire accepter de souffrir de sa propre volonté et ça, c'était impossible à accepter ! Il lâcha un grondement, ne pouvant rien faire de plus, ne pouvant pas remuer de la tête ni répondre. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son regard ne se détournant pas.

\- Cligne des yeux pour dire "oui".

Nathan répondit donc, gardant les yeux ouverts, ne se détournant pas une seule seconde. Il resta devant lui un long moment avant de soupirer, désolé, secouant la tête. Il semblait désespérer par son cas et il n'avait pas tord : le brun craignait ce qui allait lui arrivé, plus encore que ce qu'aurait put lui infliger le cadet des Seed, par ce que Jacob était un monstre. Il avait eu un aperçut de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire et il avait craignait ce que lui infligerait le roux, mais il était hors de question de céder.

\- Tu ne comprend pas que c'est la volonté du seigneur ? Soupira Joseph. Pourquoi t'obstiner ?

\- L'Orgueil ! Sembla s'en amusé Jacob tout près.

\- Un autre pécher ! S'énerva la voie de John. Tu devrais lui coller une balle dans la tête !

Joseph se releva, ne le lâchant pas du regard, son expression ne présageant rien de bon. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ses réaction comme Nathan pouvait avoué ne pas le comprendre. Croissant les bras, le Père de la secte se tournât vers l'écran toujours blanc. Il n'était pas satisfait par la réponse de l'Officier, mais il ne trouverait aucune manière de le faire changer d'avis. Respirant toujours avec force, celui ci attendait le moment fatidique où il déciderait de le faire tuer. Peut être déciderait il de le tuer lui même ?

\- Dieu t'a fait venir ici, il t'a prouvé que tu ne devais pas m'emmener. Énuméra l'homme avec une patience très fragile. Tu a combattu dans les rangs des infidèles, alors Dieu t'a mis entre nos mains pour que nous te montrions la Voie ... Malgré ça, tu a continué et tu est aller jusqu'à tuer notre Soeur !

Le mot lui avait été arraché avec peine et il dut se calmer pour continuer, secouant la tête.

\- Et Dieu t'a remis une fois encore entre nos mains ! S'écria t il. Quand comprendra tu ?

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Nathan, il était emplis d'un sentiment de colère. Il n'y avait probablement qu'un pas à faire pour qu'il cède à son envie de le tuer, mais le brun continuait de le défié du regard.

\- Tue le ! Conseilla John.

\- Joseph, si tu dis vrai alors Dieu me l'a confié à moi ! Répliqua la voie sombre de Jacob.

Le Père acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se rapprochant néanmoins de lui.

\- Laisse John le marquer de ses deux pêchers. Tu en fera ce que tu veux après, mais est tu sûr de pouvoir le faire céder ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, je dois juste mettre la mains sur ce qu'il a de cher ici et c'est plutôt facile : il suffit de les attirer ici ! Répliqua le roux avec amusement. Le plus marrant, c'est qu'il va servir d'appât !

Le militaire apparut enfin dans son champs de vision et le regard qu'il posa sur lui fit frissonner le jeune Officier qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer concernant cet homme là. Il lui faisait craindre le pire et pourtant, il avait connus de chose terrible dans ça vie, mais lui ... Il avait l'aire de pouvoir mettre a nu son âme et ça, c'était terrible pour lui alors le voir se pencher vers lui était troublant.

La douleur, il lui avait fait découvrir la même douleur qu'il avait connut dans ce passer lointain qu'il avait toujours tenter d'oublier. Sa respiration s'accéléra un peu plus lorsqu'il le vit sourire.

\- Une personne à lequel il tient. Dit il froidement. Une seule et la confier entre les mains experte de John sous son regard et tu verra, il dira "oui" a tout ! N'est ce pas, gamin ?

Ses doigts frôlèrent sa joue avec une délicatesse qui ne lui ressemblé pas. Nathan lui jeta un regard plein d'effroi, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il allait l'utilisé pour faire venir ses alliés, mais c'était un piège ! Il les attendait ... Il espérait pouvoir mettre la mains sur eux pour le faire craquer en les torturants a mort ? Oui, c'était ça son plan ... Nathan tira sur ses liens jusqu'à s'abimer la peau sur les sangles et cela sembla satisfaire le trio de frère.

Merde !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Only You

**Note de l'auteur :**

Un peu de retard par rapport à la sortie de ce chapitre que je remettais toujours au lendemain ... Désolé, je suis paresseuse, il ne faut pas trop m'en vouloir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3  
_**

 _Only you  
_

Une vidéo fut diffuser, Jacob faisait sa leçon habituel, marchant parmi les nouvelles recrues en exposant sa vision de la loi du plus fort. Il c'était arrêté près de l'Officier pour s'intéresser à son cas, faire comprendre à ceux qui regarderait cette vidéo que personne n'échapper à la "règle", pas même l'Officier. Il avait posé ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme qui avait subit pendant plusieurs heures le conditionnement. Le roux savait qu'il prenait un risque en agissant ainsi par ce qu'ils pouvaient réussir à le sortir de là, alors il avait préparer le plan de secoure en faisant en sorte qu'il soit sensible à sa "chanson".

Le plus ironique était que les paroles semblaient choisi pour "lui".

"Only you can make all this world seem right"

Il lui donnait l'impression de faire de ce monde un monde plus normal, plus naturel, plus vrai. Pas par ce qu'il le ramener vers le monde "humain", mais bien celui "sauvage" qui manquait à cette planète où il se sentait étranger.

"Only you can make the darkness bright"

Il était le seul qui actuellement lui donnait envie de faire autre chose que d'attendre que l'Effondrement se passe, il était la source de lumière qui lui donnait envie d'avancer dans les ténèbres de ce monde.

"Only you and you oh love can feel me like you do and the fill my heart with love for only you"

Il était le seul à le faire frémir à l'idée de lui appartenir et le jour où se serait le cas, le jour où l'Officier lui céderait entièrement, il savait qu'il prendrait un réelle plaisir et cette idée le fit frémir tandis qu'il s'imaginait lui faire certaine chose. Il le voulait, pas juste son corps et pas comme la fois précédente où il l'avait allonger pour lui montrer qui dominé l'autre ... Il voulait qu'il soit consentant, qu'il céde et se donne à lui et il savait qu'il trouverait un moyen de le faire céder.

"Only you can make all this change in me far is true your are my destiny"

C'était peut être écris depuis longtemps, qu'il tombe entre ses mains pour lui céder à lui, par ce qu'il avait eu la force de supporter les tortures de John et, finalement, il avait admis de ses propres mots pouvoir tous supporter, même le pire !

"When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do"

Jacob n'avait jamais eu de véritable rêve, lorsqu'il avait frôler la mort dans le désert et qu'il avait vus la meute de loup s'approcher, il n'avait pas de vœux autre que de survivre ... Pourquoi ? Pendant des années, il avait cherché une raison et Dieu sait à quel point il était aller loin pour se chercher une raison. Il avait crus pendant un long moment que cette raison était son frère, qu'il devait le suivre dans son illumination et le soutenir, mais peut être était ce plus simple que ça ...

"You are my dream come true my one and only you"

Avait il jamais eu d'autre rêve que de comprendre pourquoi il était vivant ? Pourquoi il avait dut subir tout ça ? Pour la "Voie" ? Pour le projet de son frère ? Ou bien pour autre chose ? L'homme qui était en face de lui ? Sa destinée était elle de le faire plier ? Il espérait que c'était ça par ce que cela le faisait frémir et vivre ... Oui, il avait l'impression de vivre enfin de nouveau ...

"Only you can make all this change in me far is true you are my destiny"

Un sourire prit naissance au coin de ses lèvres. Jacob était bien moins romantique que la personne qui avait écrit ces paroles. Il le voulait par ce qu'il était fort et que cela serait plus jouissif de faire céder un être aussi fort moralement. Domination ...

"When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do"

Il l'imaginé, se tordant sous les traitements qu'il lui infligerait immanquablement, par ce qu'il devrait dire "oui" a tout ... Et il savait qu'il devrait voir son cadet pour tout ça, par ce qu'il savait que ce qu'il éprouvait n'était pas seulement de l'Envie, mais bien de la Luxure et il avait conscience qu'il avait un réel problème, son entre jambe le démangeant férocement.

"You are my dream come true"

Peut être avait il toujours espérait tomber sur un homme aussi fort que lui ? Peut être ... Oui, peut être était ce juste "ça".

\- My one and only you. Souffla Jacob a l'oreille de Nathan.

Qui commençait à répondre positivement au conditionnement. Ils l'avaient détachés pour faire un test et bien qu'il ai répondus positivement, lorsqu'il c'était retrouvé face à Jacob, il avait faillit échapper à son contrôle, retournant son arme contre deux infidèles avant d'être maîtriser. Bien sûr, l'arme avait été tourné vers le Militaire, mais ce dernier avait prévus le coup et avait fait en sorte d'être derrière une vitre blindé.

Voir ce gamin résister autant, c'était si plaisant que Jacob avait crus perdre le contrôle. C'était devenu un besoin indispensable : il le voulait à son service, il le voulait pour qu'il le serve et plus. Le roux souffla contre l'oreille de l'Officier qui se convulser, voyant encore et encore les mêmes images. Il aurait voulut le baiser et devait se faire de marbre pour ne pas céder à cette pulsion, mais savait qu'il apprécierait plus encore l'acte si c'était lui qui s'offrait à lui. Ho, certes, s'il le faisait pour protéger ses amis, c'était pour d'autre un non consentement, mais pour Jacob, céder de cette façon, c'était une forme de soumission.

Il lui mordilla l'oreille, s'imaginant leurs premières nuit, hésitant sur la manière dont il agirait lorsqu'un de ses hommes lui annonça qu'un de leurs avant poste était attaqué et a priori, Eli avait été aperçus dans le lot. L'occasion était trop belle pour le Militaire qui décida d'y aller personnellement. Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'il devait y avoir anguille sous roche et dès qu'il fut sur place, il sut que c'était un coup monter. C'était trop tard, bien sûr : l'Officier allait s'échapper, aider par ses amis. Ils étaient venu et ils avaient tous échapper à son contrôle ...

Pour le moment ...

\- Only you. Chantonna le roux.

Alors que les armes cracher leurs balles et qu'une bonne dizaine ricocher contre le rocher derrière lequel il c'était mit à couvert.

* * *

Loin, très loin de là, une jeune femme regarder sa montre pour la énième fois, se demandant combien de temps elle mettrait avant d'arriver à destination. Les gens l'évité par ce qu'elle était clairement différente de ce que l'on trouver habituellement dans le coin. Pour elle, c'était paumer et pittoresque, ça changeait vraiment de la ville où elle avait vécu pendant un si long moment. Impossible de faire croire qu'elle était une des leurs même avec tout les effort du monde.

Elle avait la peau matte, des cheveux noirs dont certaine mèche était décolorer pour devenir blanche, ses yeux étaient bleu et elle avait une cicatrice qui barrer son œil gauche. Sa tenu à elle seule trahissait sa provenance de ville, un tee shirt bleu nuit délavé, un pantalon moulant, des rangers qui puait le fric a plein nez et une veste voyante dont le col était en fausse fourrure.

Sa voisine, une petite fermière, lui jeta un regard hautain et elle répondit par un sourire carnassier qui la mit mal à l'aise. Décidément, elle se demandait ce qu'elle venait foutre ici, sachant d'avance qu'on ne l'accepterait pas dans une petite communauté. Elle était déjà entrain de faire des recherches sur son portable pour prendre un billet de retour, mais se ravisa bien vite en se demandant comment s'en sortait Nathan. Vus son manque de réponses des derniers jours, elle était sûre qu'il avait une petite amie et était déjà décidée à tout faire pour que ça se finisse mal, juste pour le plaisir de faire partir en courrant une plouc du coin.

Le bus s'arrêta, elle descendit sous le regard réprobateur de certaine personne du coin. Qu'allait on dire lorsqu'on découvrirait qu'elle allait vivre avec un de leurs officier ? Sa aller jaser dans la ville, c'était sûr ! Et déjà elle voyait un agent en uniforme la regarder de travers. Super, elle se demandé si elle allait pas faire le remake de Rambo tandis qu'elle récupérait son sac de voyage. Que lui avait dit son meilleur ami ? De répondre toujours la même chose, ça passerait crème quoi qu'il arriver ... Sauf que dire a un agent "j't'emmerde, ok ?", c'était juste la meilleure façon de se retrouver en cellule dès le premier jour de son arrivé en ville.

\- Excusez moi. Appela une femme derrière elle.

Voyons voir, ça avait commençait comment Rambo déjà ? La jeune femme essaya de se souvenir tandis qu'elle se retournait vers l'officier. Une blonde un peu trop maigre à son goût.

\- Je peu vous aidez peut être ? Demanda t elle aussi poliment que possible.

Elle devait déjà la classifier en délinquante et n'avait pas tord. Laissant tomber son sac sur le sol, la ténébreuse chercha dans ses poches le papier froisser sur lequel elle avait noter l'adresse pour la tendre à la représentante qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Je dois me rendre là, c'est de quel coté ? Questionna t elle.

\- Ho, mais c'est l'adresse de Meyers, vous êtes une amie ? Demanda la blonde en lui rendant le bout de papier.

\- On peu dire ça ...

L'Officier sembla gênée, ne sachant pas comment agir face à tant de froideur mais la ténébreuse ne savait pas agir autrement qu'ainsi, se refermant face au gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et en disant le moins possible pour éviter les départs d'une amitié embarrassante. C'était plus simple de n'être attaché qu'a de rare personne et puis, de toute façon, elle ne savait pas y faire : c'était toujours trop compliquer d'essayé de comprendre les vrais sentiments qui motivé un humain ! Surtout pour elle !

\- Je peu vous y emmené, mais il est en intervention. Admit la blonde. Il y a eu un problème dans la vallée et il en aura encore pour quelques jours.

Et elle, comment elle allait faire pour survivre dans ce coin paumer ? Gémissant de désespoir, elle regarda autour d'elle en se demandant combien de temps avant qu'elle ne devienne folle et ne tue tout le monde juste pour faire bouger les habitants : ils semblaient si lents qu'elle avait envis de donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

\- Vous voulez le rejoindre ? Questionna la blonde.

\- Pardon ? Lâcha la ténébreuse.

\- Je dois me rendre là bas, mais il y a eu un éboulement qui a boucher le tunnel qui y mène alors j'y vais a pied. C'est une randonnée de plusieurs jours, mais ça nous permettra d'en apprendre plus l'une sur l'autre.

Comment ça ? Hein ? ... Ho !

\- Ho ? Lâcha t elle en penchant la tête sur le coté. Vous êtes sa petite ... Copine ?

La blonde paru surprit et un sourire apparus sur ses lèvres, elle lui tendit la mains.

\- Je m'appelle Nancy Taylor. Dit elle, toujours souriante.

\- Alexie Sloan. Se présenta en retour la ténébreuse.

* * *

Nathan se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant tandis que quelqu'un tentait de le retenir sur le lit où il était allongé, mais il était animé par une rage sans nom et se débattis aussi violament que possible, frappant, griffant et près à mordre, mais on le lâcha et on s'écarta de lui, le laissant libre de se mouvoir ...

Libre, enfin libre ! Et pas seulement dans ses mouvements, tout son corps répondait enfin à ses ordres à lui, ses mains se levant pour se passer dans ses cheveux sales et gras, il pouvait enfin frôler une barbe de plusieurs jours trop longue et il pouvait enfin marcher ... Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas put courir, trop affaiblie par ce qu'il avait vécus, ses jambes supportant difficilement son poids. Il se tournât, sur le qui vive, vers les personnes qui se trouvait autour de lui. Ce fut une épreuve insurmontable pour lui car il sut en regardant le plafond qu'il était dans un bunker et il fut sur le point de se jeter vers l'homme le plus proche lorsqu'il entendit une voix qu'il reconnut dans l'instant.

Nike ! Nike Rye, c'était bien lui ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui disait ? Le pilote s'avançait vers lui de manière prudente, continuant de lui parler d'une voix aussi appétissante que possible. Il essayait de le calmer ...

\- Oui, c'est ça, tu est avec nous ? Questionna t il.

\- Oui, je suis là. Répondit Nathan qui se laissa aller contre le mur.

Il resta ainsi un petit moment avant d'enfin sortir de son cauchemars, revenant avec les personnes l'entourant et reconnaissant la gamine qu'il avait sauvé quelques jours avant sa capture. La nièce de Dutch, Jess Black. Elle aussi semblait inquiète, mais était également plus prudente que son ami Nike qui avait comblé la distance entre eux, posant sa mains sur son épaule.

\- Calme toi, tu est tirer d'affaire. Assurer Nike. Ca va mieux ?

\- On est où là ? Questionna Nathan sur le qui vive. C'est un bunker et lui ...

Il montra un homme qui avait une barbe digne des adeptes de Joseph et de cette putain de secte.

\- C'est Eli, le chef des White Tail. Répondit Nike. Je sais, il est flippant et on le prendrait pour un de ses tarés, mais en fait pas du tout ! Il nous a aidé en attirant Jacob de l'autre coté.

Jacob ... Entendre le nom de cet homme le fit frisonner, il regarda autour de lui comme une bête traquer, mais Nike se rapprocha, l'appelant, lui attrapant le bras comme pour essayé de le maintenir avec eux aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

\- Il t'a conditionné, n'est ce pas ? Questionna une femme qui se tournât ensuite vers Eli. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ! On peu pas le garder avec nous ! C'est trop dangereux !

Une dispute éclata, plus à sens unique qu'autre chose, mais l'homme sembla dominé à la fin, ne laissant pas le choix à la femme.

\- Nike, je suis pas bien. Admit Nathan à son ami.

\- On sais, t'inquiète pas, on va t'aider, mais là, tu a besoin de repos, ok ? Répliqua le pilote.

Il l'entraina sans le forcer vers le lit, l'aidant à s'assoir sur le lit. Il n'y avait pas de brusquerie dans ses gestes, il faisait tout pour que le brun se sente bien et ce dernier le remercier intérieurement. Cela lui permis de reprendre pied avec ce monde et Nathan comprit que son cas était particulier : les hommes autours de lui le regarder avec crainte que d'admiration.

\- On t'a retrouver dans le centre de Jacob. Expliqua Nike. Tu a fait des dégâts lorsqu'on t'a libérer ... Tu a tuer trois de nos hommes ...

\- J'ai tuer ...

\- Tu a fait autant de dégât de leurs cotés, voir plus ! Intervient Eli. Ton conditionnement n'est pas achever, s'ils utilisent la musique contre toi, tu ne leurs obéira pas. Il ne faut pas que tu retombe entre leurs mains.

\- Ça veut dire que si j'entends la mélodie, je tue tout le monde ? Comprit le brun.

\- On fera en sorte que tu ne l'entende pas ! Assura Jess en s'approchant de lui. De toute façon, ils feraient mieux de ne pas te la faire écouter. A priori, tu a aussi essayé de tuer Jacob, donc c'est un échec ! Ca ne marche pas sur toi et ...

\- Nike, où est tout le monde ? Coupa Nathan en se tournant vers son ami. Kim, elle est en sécurité ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Kim. Écoute, la priorité pour le moment est que tu te repose et que tu recommence à manger ... Tu est amaigrie et mal au point, petit a petit, tu reprendra des forces, mais chaque chose en son temps, ok ? On a besoin de toi !

L'Officier acquiesça, espérant qu'on ne lui en demanderais pas trop sur ce qu'avait put lui faire Jacob Seed. Ils n'avaient pas poser d'interrogation lorsqu'il était tomber entre les mains de John, peut être que se serait pareil cette foi ? Pourvus que se soit pareil ! Il ne voulait pas parler de ses dernières semaines, il n'y arriverait pas. Jamais !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le Baptême

**Note de l'auteur :**

Un peu de retard par rapport à la sortie de ce chapitre que je remettais toujours au lendemain ... Désolé, je suis paresseuse, il ne faut pas trop m'en vouloir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4  
_**

 _Le Baptême  
_

Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de parole échanger entre Alexis et Nancy, elle lui donnait des conseils pour la monter vers la montagnes, l'aidant à faire un paquetage convenable, l'avait aider a choisir une tenu un peu plus adapter même si celle de base était "bonne" et l'avait guider jusqu'au poste de travail où tout le monde l'avait observer de manière suspicieuse.

\- Une amie de Meyers. Avait dit Nancy avec un large sourire.

Il y avait eu une espèce de gène indéfinissable, des froncements de sourcils, de la réprobation sur certain visage comme si elle n'était pas la "bienvenu" et en même temps, d'autre visage semblait emplis d'une ironie qu'elle qualifiée de malsaine. Elle eu envie de sortir d'ici, par ce qu'elle se sentait véritablement mal à l'aise, un des agents observa avec trop d'insistance sa cicatrice à l'oeil. Il y avait quelques choses de malsain ici.

\- Je récuper une radio, les plans et on y va pour la randonner entre fille ! Sourit Nancy en se tournant vers elle.

\- Vous allez à la valley ? Questionna le réceptionniste avec un autre froncement de sourcils. Tu est sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Meyers sera sûrement heureux de voir son amie et puis, il n'y a plus rien a faire ici, je pense qu'on pourra tous prendre des vacances pour la "Récolte".

Le mot avait comme tout les autres est pourtant, il éveilla l'intérêt général. Un événement particulier de cette région ? Pourvus que se ne soit pas une fêtes de campagnard minable avec la mélodie chiante et angoissante, si c'était le cas, elle se promit intérieurement de se transformer en tueur en série ! Pourquoi elle était venu ici ? Le commissariat était petit, il y avait à peine une dizaine de personne et la seule personne présente en tant que civil était une femme qui se plaignait de son voisin trop bruyant. Elle voulait retourner en ville, préférant les dangers des rues plus où moins sombre ...

Le danger ... Elle aimait ça ... Et ici, si le seul danger qu'elle risquait c'était un voisin raleur, alors là, elle repartirait illico ! Nathan abuser aussi, pourquoi était il venu se perdre dans ce coin paumer où il n'y avait rien d'intéressant ? Merde alors !

Elle soupira sous le regard intriguer du réceptionniste qui sembla vouloir entamer la conversation sans savoir par où commencer. Au moins n'essayait il pas de la draguer pour la baisser, elle savait qu'elle serait sûrement traité comme une putain, mais bon, ça c'était plutôt par ce qu'elle le serait peut être un peu. Sa dépendait s'il y avait de joli garçon ou pas et pour le moment, les seuls qu'elle trouvait potable se trouvait être ceux présent dans un cadre de famille mit en évidence. Quatre personne, une fille et trois garçon. Il s'émanait d'eux un charisme indéfinissable.

\- Alexie, est ce que vous savez vous servir d'une arme ? Questionna Nancy en revenant.

\- Pardon ? Lâcha la jeune femme surprise.

\- Ho, la valley est pleine d'animaux sauvage dont des ours, des couguars et quelques autres animaux sauvages. Nous marcherons sur un chemin plutôt sûr, mais mieux vaux être sûr alors vous savez tirer ?

Ha ah ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle : il y avait dans le coin des mangeurs d'homme ! Un sourire carnassier apparus sur le coin de ses lèvres, mettant mal à l'aise. Elle trouvait sa marrant, les animaux qui avait le dessus sur l'être humain, c'était une ironie intéressante de savoir que la créature qui se croyait le prédateur suprême puisse être chasser.

\- Je ne tue pas un animal si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Admit elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : c'est pour faire du bruit et éloigner l'animal qui verrait en nous un morceau de viande.

\- Par ce que vous même vous n'êtes pas un morceau de viande pour vos collègues humains ? Par ce que si c'est le cas, alors tirer sur lui ...

Elle avait pointé le réceptionniste qui avait l'aire mal à l'aise. Nancy laissa s'échapper un petit rire de sa bouche.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai toujours su me défendre, et vous ?

\- J'ai un couteau et je sais m'en servir. Assura Alexie avant de se raviser : Je veux dire, oui, je sais me protéger quand il le faut ... Oublier le port d'arme illégale s'il vous plait, je n'aimerais pas attirer des ennuis a Nat.

\- Je ne suis pas juge, je ne vous condamnerais pas pour ce genre de chose. Nous pouvons donc y aller ?

Elle avait vérifier un fusil pendant la discutions, le manipulant avec prudence et agilité, le rangeant dans l'étui accrocher au sac. Une arme de poing à sa hanche. Celle ci n'était pas pour faire peur aux animaux. Y avait il autre chose de dangereux que les animaux ? Que lui avait dit Nathan du coin ? Que c'était un bout de paradis où il y avait une petite secte. Tient, d'ailleurs, les gens sur le tableau lui disaient vaguement quelques choses. Fronçant les sourcils, Alexie se rapprocha de la photo en essayant de se souvenir, mais elle n'avait pas une bonne mémoire.

\- C'est la famille Seed. Annonça Nancy, plus concentrer sur son sac que sur elle.

\- C'est pas eu les membres de la secte du coin ? Questionna la ténébreuse.

Il y eu un léger changement d'atmosphère dans l'aire, elle en conclus qu'elle avait vus juste. Comme d'habitude, toujours attirer par les cas ! Bah, si pour baiser et emmerder un peu Nathan elle devait aller dans une secte, pourquoi pas ? Il avait pas cas l'embarquer dans des coins aussi paumer.

\- Ils se dégagent d'eux quelques choses de mystique. Remarqua t elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne risquons pas de tomber sur l'un d'entre eux. Assura Nancy. On y va ?

Elle haussa les épaules, revenant auprès de la blonde et récupérant son paquetage. Deux à trois jours selon son endurance à elle. Super ... Bon, le point positifs, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas pourrir la carrière de Nathan en jouant a Rambo, de toute façon elle aurait pas courus longtemps dans la forêt. Elle avait hâte de revoir son ami, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne savait pas si elle aurait encore ce garçon un peu faiblard où un Officier respectable et sûr de lui !

Quel hâte de le retrouver tout de même après toute ses années.

* * *

La forêt, c'était plutôt chiant : il y avait des bruits partout et dormir était asser risquer, semblait il : Nancy avait placé des pièges a son pour être avertis sur des bestioles approcher de leurs campement. Le fusil entre ses mains, elle veillait sur elles tout en profitant de l'instant pour somnoler. Alexie avait plus de mal qu'elle pour dormir, malgré les cinq heure passer dans un chalet plus haut.

Elles avaient bien avancé, toujours dans ce silence un peu gêné : la blonde avait bien essayé de poser de question, mais avait vite abandonner face à la froideur de la ténébreuse qui s'en foutait complétement de la blonde. Elle aurait voulut pourrir la relation de Nathan, mais savait que sa simple présence serait suffisante à semer la discorde alors autant ne pas aller trop loin. Soupirant, la ténébreuse s'assit sur son sac de couchage, baillant en regardant le ciel qui commençait à s'illuminer progressivement. La première chose que ferait la femme de la ville serait de prendre une douche ! Elles avaient put se laver rapidement au chalet mais sans utiliser de produit de soin et autre pour éviter d'attirer par une odeur les animaux sauvages. Ça, il y en avait : des loups, des biches, des cerfs, des oiseaux, des bisons et elles avaient vus de loin un ours brun. Impressionnant ... Magnifique ...

Le groupe de biches n'avaient pas eu peur d'elles, elles avaient même put marcher dans le groupe sans qu'aucune bête ne prenne peur ce qui était vraiment spectaculaire et Alexie en avait profité pour prendre quelques photos avec son appareil portable. Il n'y avait pas de réseau mais de toute façon elle n'avait pas d'amis a qui envoyé les images.

Elles se levèrent en silence, se parlant plus par politesse que par besoin, rangeant leurs matériel après avoir prit un petit déjeuner à base de barre protéiné et de boisson pour bien s'hydrater. La gourde alla sur sa ceinture et elles purent reprendre leurs marches en silence. Nancy était satisfaite, elles avançaient bien et rapidement, elles seraient dans la valley vers la fin de l'après midi. Cela semblait la réjouir, elle tenta bien d'entrer en contact avec ses camarades par la radio, mais celle ci restait muette. Cela ne semblait pas la satisfaire et plus elle redescendait de la montagne et plus elle semblait emplis de nervosité, un peu comme s'il y avait quelques choses à craindre.

Elles finirent par tomber sur un sentier fréquemment emprunter d'après l'herbe écraser et suivirent le chemin jusqu'à arriver sur une route, toujours pas de réponse de la radio qui cracher une multitude de parasite en réponse. Y avait il seulement quelqu'un dans cette foutus valley de merde ? Sa commençait à agacer Alexie qui fixait les barres de son téléphone, priant pour en avoir une et ainsi envoyé un message a Nathan, mais il n'y avait rien. Foutu coin paumer !

Une voiture apparus au bout de la route, elle allait un peu trop vite d'après la ténébreuse qui fronça les sourcils, s'arrêtant comme Nancy qui faisait de grand signe. C'était une camionnette blanche et lorsqu'elle freina brutalement près d'elle, elle put reconnaître le signe visible sur la photo des Seed, sur un drapeau dans le fond. La suite devient un peu plus stressant pour la jeune femme qui vut des hommes sortir de la voiture, des armes entre les mains qui se levèrent dans leurs directions.

\- Non, attendez ! Lâcha Nancy en se mettant devant Alexie. John, je veux voir John !

\- Mains en l'aire ! Hurlait les deux hommes, s'approchant, arme toujours pointé vers elles. A genou !

L'officier lever son arme en signe de soumission, lui jetant un regard désolée.

\- Fait ce qu'ils disent ! Ne tente rien ! Ça va aller ! D'accord ?

Alexie acquiesça d'un signe de tête, levant les yeux vers les hommes qui leurs hurlaient d'un air menaçant de se mettre a genoux. Ils étaient barbue, vêtus de vêtement délabrer et sale. Rien a voir avec les délinquants de la ville, ils ressemblaient à des clochards et pourtant ... L'un s'approcha prudemment, donnant un coup de pied dans l'arme pour l'écarter. Il sortit ce une corde pour lier les mains de la blonde ensemble.

\- Je veux voir John ! Répéta Nancy avec insistance.

\- Tu te crois digne de le voir ? Ricana l'un des hommes.

L'homme se rapprocha d'Alexie, le second pointant son arme vers elle et elle eut peur, comprenant que ce n'était pas un jeu ou une comédie. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, ayant l'impression que c'était un cauchemars mais qu'il lui semblait bien trop réelle. Il lui ordonna de tendre les mains vers lui ...

Ils n'étaient pas de simple délinquant et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça ... Qu'est ce qu'elles allaient devenir ? La ténébreuse esquissa un mouvement en arrière, les deux hommes plus attentifs encore à elle mais son instinct lui ordonner de courir. Ils ne lui tireraient pas dessus si elle leur tournait le dos, n'est ce pas ? De nouveau elle eu un mouvement de recule, les mains toujours lever.

\- Sloan, ne faite pas ça ! Hurla Nancy. Faites ce qu'ils disent, s'il vous plais ! Ne faites pas de bêtise.

\- J'ai peur. Admit sans honte la ténébreuse.

\- Ça va aller, mais ne faite pas de bêtise, mettez vous à genou les mains sur la tête !

Elle obéit a contre cœur, se mettant a genoux tandis que l'homme l'attraper au bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Elle fut ligoter comme la blonde avant d'être entrainé dans le camion où ils la firent entrer.

* * *

John était entrain de baptiser les nouvelles Récoltes de ses fidèles, lisant les versets les uns après les autres, observant les hommes et les femmes qui étaient forcés et autant que ce qui ne l'étaient pas et opposant le signe de la croix au hasards. Tout se passait bien depuis quelques temps, depuis que Jacob avait mis la mains sur l'Officier, les rebelles se faisant plus discret, se faisant oublier sûrement pour frapper plus fort. Peu importer, tout le monde se tenait près et en cet instant plus que jamais. Chacun de leurs hommes étaient armées.

Une camionnette arriva, deux de leurs hommes faisant descendre deux femmes radicalement différentes de ce a quoi ils étaient habitué mais l'Inquisiteur continua de lire les versets ... Du moins, tenta : une des deux femmes devient de plus en plus nerveuse alors que l'homme charger d'elle la rapproché du baptême, mais plus il avançait et plus elle était terrifier, commençant à se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à hurler de crainte et ne se débatte avec plus de force, frappant et griffant l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche.

John s'interrompit, observant cette étrange spectacle, la blonde tentait de calmer son ami et pour la remercier, un coup de crosse lui fut dédié pour la calmer quand à l'autre, elle fut rattraper par son goelier, gifler, frapper avec plus de force et de colère, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire pour autant, répondant par des coups de pieds en s'accrochant à un arbre et ne le lâchant pas, même lorsque l'homme lui frappa les mains avec la botte de son pied. Son manque de coopération sembla agacé l'homme qui perdait peu a peu patience, il fut sur le point d'utiliser la crosse de son arme.

\- Stop ! Lâcha John en s'approchant.

L'adepte s'écarta et la ténébreuse en profita pour s'accrocher à l'arbre comme elle le pouvait. Elle semblait cherché à se fondre dans l'écorce, lâchant de petit "non" d'une respiration saccader.

\- "Aime les". Rappela t il à l'homme, se baissant pour être à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

Qui tremblait de tout son être et sûrement pas par ce qu'elle avait froid. Il voyait ses yeux complétement dilater par la peur. C'était une bien étrange créature que celle ci, sa peau était légèrement halé, dorée, et ses yeux qui la fixait. Un pauvre petit animal terrifiée qu'il fallait calmer, rassurer, manipuler avec soin pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfui au loin et c'est donc une mains rassurante qu'il posa sa mains sur son dos, lui provoquant un frisson de terreur.

\- Pas l'eau ! Marmonna t elle suppliante. Pas l'eau ! S'il vous plait !

\- Il faut passer par là pour commencer a te purifier. Dit il d'un ton calme et rassurant. Ne te laisse pas dominer par ta peur, aller, viens.

Elle secoua la tête, lui jetant un regard suppliant. Pauvre petite créature tremblotante. John posa ses mains sur ses joues, se rapprochant pour que leurs front se touchent. Comment apaiser une peur qui semblait marquer cette femme ? Il décida de s'occuper d'elle, personnellement, tentant de la rassurer d'une voie douce et délicate, prenant le temps de la calmer et dès qu'elle sembla se détendre, il confia sa bible à un de ses hommes et prit ses mains entre les siennes, ne brusquant pas la demoiselle et au contraire, se montrant plus que patient avec elle.

\- Tu n'a pas a avoir peur, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un baptême. Je sais que tout ses hommes autour de toi doivent te faire peur mais tu n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur.

\- Je ne sais pas nager ! Répliqua t elle en larme.

\- Je ne te lâcherais pas, tu ne coulera pas dans le fond des eaux, tu aura pieds. Je reste avec toi, aller, viens, il faut que tu passe par là.

Il continuait dans se sens, satisfait de la voir céder petit a petit et chaque nouveau pas était une victoire pour le cadet de la fratrie des Seed qui entrainé petit à petit la jeune femme jusqu'à la rivière. Il restait devant elle pour qu'elle sache qu'elle aurait toujours pieds et il était satisfer de voir que malgré ses tremblements, elle ne cédait pas à sa peur de s'enfuir et cela même si elle était au bord de la défaillance.

\- C'est bien, tu est parfaite, aller, viens, je vais te plonger dans l'eau ...

\- Non. Souffla t elle.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfoncer dans l'eau, je ne te lâcherais pas, n'ai pas peur.

Et lorsqu'il l'attrapa aux épaules, elle saisit sa chemise avec ses deux mains, mais continua de se laisser guider. Face à une telle docilité, il se montra indulgent, ne la laissant pas plonger dans l'eau aussi longtemps que les autres, récitant les versets avec patience. Deux fois, il la plongea dans l'eau et la ressortie, continuant de la guidée avec patience.

\- Tu vois ? Dit il d'une voie toujours aussi rassurante que possible. Ce n'était rien, tu a réussis. Tu est baptisé.

Ce fut comme si toute sa peur déborda, elle fut secouer et se mit à pleurer, glissant sur le sol. Elle avait sûrement dut faire appelle à toute sa volonté pour accepter d'aller aussi loin et John était satisfait de voir cela, se tournant vers la blonde qu'il reconnut, malgré le sang qui couler sur son visage.

\- Nancy ? Lâcha t il incertain en s'approchant d'elle. Que fait tu là ? Tu ne devais pas attendre encore un peu ?

\- Si, mais je suis venu avec un cadeau pour vous ! Sourit la blond, pointant la ténébreuse. Elle, c'est une amie de l'Officier !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Confiance

**Note de l'auteur :**

Alors, j'ai mis un peu de temps pour publier ce chapitre alors qu'il est près depuis longtemps, disons que je éparpille grandement : je suis tomber sur certain ancien projet jamais fini que j'aimerais achevé. Les scénario de certain n'ont pas évoluer et sont toujours dans mon esprit, mais pour d'autre, ce sera plus dure ...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5  
_**

 _Confiance  
_

Alexie n'arrivait pas a s'arrêter de pleurer, l'eau était une source constante de crainte et il lui arrivait fréquemment de reporter ses douches au plus loin lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à combattre cette angoisse. Cela faisait bien sept ou huit ans qu'elle ne prenait plus de bain alors plonger dans cette rivière lui avait demandé beaucoup d'effort, plus qu'elle n'aurait put en faire en réalité et elle comprit que cet homme avait un charisme plus que fort pour lui faire faire ce qu'elle avait fait. Continuant de pleurer, elle avait lâcher l'homme qui c'était légèrement éloigné et son état était telle qu'elle ne réalisa pas lorsqu'elle devient le centre d'intérêt général.

C'était génial ça, elle avait taper une putain de crise a cause de cette eau de merde ! Même si ces mecs n'avaient pas l'aire commode, elle était sûre qu'ils se foutaient tous d'elle. Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'elle craque ? Et pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à se calmer ? Pourquoi s'effondrait elle de la sorte face à ces parfaits inconnu ? Elle tenta de relever le visage et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle comprit qu'il se passait quelques choses et elle eu plus peur que de l'eau. Il y avait plus que de l'hostilité dans leurs regards, de la haine, mais elle n'avait pourtant rien fait ici ? A moins qu'ils ne savaient ? Était ce possible ? Non ! On ne dévoiler pas les dossiers des mineurs, ne serait ce que pour leurs offrir une nouvelle vie que leurs situation ne leurs aurait pas offert si les délits anciens étaient dévoilé ...

\- Comment t'appelle tu ? Questionna l'homme magnifiquement vêtus.

Lui aussi, son regard avait quelques choses de plus dure, voir même hostile et la ténébreuse esquissa un mouvement en arrière, ne sachant plus comment réagir. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant de l'aide, mais tout ce qu'elle trouvait été cette hostilité sourde. Elle écrasa ses larmes sur ses joues, reportant son attention sur l'homme qui c'était approcher d'elle mais comme un animal s'approcherait de sa proie, silencieusement et délicatement, près à bondir dès que la proie bougerais alors elle resta immobile, le fixant dans les yeux tandis qu'il s'accroupissait près d'elle, sa tête se penchant sur le coté.

\- Alors, comment t'appelle tu ?

\- Alexie Sloan. Répondit elle terroriser.

\- Moi, c'est John Seed. Sourit il.

Sa mains se releva pour se poser sur sa joue, la frôlant avec délicatesse, son sourire était doux, mais ses yeux, ils étaient emplis de rages contenus. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de comportement.

\- Je vais prendre soin de toi, d'accord ?

Ce n'était pas un sourire doux ! C'était probablement celui qu'aurait un prédateur réussissant à mettre la mains sur sa proie et c'était bien ce qui était entrain de se passer : il était un prédateur comme elle n'en avait jamais vus jusqu'alors et elle, elle était la pauvre créature qui était tomber entre les mains de l'animal affamé et près à la dévorer toute entière. Elle ne fut plus rassurer entre les mains de cet homme et si elle avait put, elle aurait prit ses jambes à son cou, mais il était bien trop proche et si elle avait bien apprit quelques choses, c'est que fuir ne rendait que plus impatient ce genre de monstre ...

* * *

John avait fait appelle à ses frères, il leur avait donner rendez vous à l'église de Joseph et même si Jacob était réticent à y aller, pris dans une chasse excitantes avec les rebelles, il avait céder à l'exigence de son cadet qui disait toujours "oui" a tout, respectant son propre principe, bien sûr. Il fut le premier a arriver, laissant ses hommes à l'entrer, respectant le lieu de règne du Père. Il fut surprit lorsqu'il entra dans l'église de voir une jeune femme présente comme John dans les lieux, elle était assise sur un des bancs et le militaire fut d'avantage encore surprit en découvrant les mains lier de la jeune demoiselle l'une avec l'autre. Elle était étrange, sa peau tanner, ses vêtements trahissant ses origines de la ville. Une nouvelle pécheresse perdu dans le coin ?

\- Je te présente Alexie Sloan. Annonça la voie amusée de John. Alexie, je te présente mon frère aîné, Jacob.

Elle ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir, regardant tour à tour les deux Seed. Un petit animal traquer, le roux s'assit à coté d'elle, abordant un sourire qui semblait agrandir plus encore sa peur, mais elle ne céda pas à ses craintes, comprenant qu'il prendrait plaisir à la pourchasser si elle tentait de s'échapper.

John semblait envahis par un sentiment jouissif, s'approchant d'eux, ses yeux ne lâchant pas la petite du regard. Elle était toute jeune, une vingtaine d'année. Peut être vingt cinq. En tout cas, elle contrôlait plutôt bien ses craintes pour une môme et il crut pendant quelques secondes desseller cher elle le même courage que la proie qu'il cherchait absolument à récupérer.

\- Tu lui a déjà fait avoué ses pêchers ? Demanda t il à son cadet.

Sans détacher son regard de la pauvre petite créature qui trembler de tout son être. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à froller sa joue. Froide, elle était complétement froide. Était ce possible que ses tremblements ne soient dut qu'au froid qu'elle éprouvait ? Pas totalement, il en était certain. Saisissant son menton, il la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Magnifique couleur que celle ci ...

\- J'attend de voir ce que Joseph décide à son sujet. Répondit John qui s'arrêta devant eux.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle a quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Elle a une connaissance en commun avec nous. Lâcha de plus en plus amusé John.

En fait, il était au bord de la démence. Jacob lui jeta un regard pour évaluer la dangerosités qu'il représentait. Certes, lui ne risquait rien, mais il n'en était pas de même pour les personnes auquel il allait faire ensuite la confession et vus que Jacob n'était pas revenu les mains vide de sa chasses, il hésitait a lui confier ses deux prises. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles meurent, mais il aurait besoin des talents de son frère pour les faire hurler et ainsi attirer l'Officier dans le piège qu'il lui tendrait.

\- Donc, c'est pour elle que tu nous fait venir ici ? Questionna la voie de Joseph.

Il posa sa veste sur un des bancs, s'approchant de l'étrange trio qu'ils formaient et John sembla s'emplir d'impatience, se frottant déjà les mains. Qui souffrirait de cette folie ? La petite à coté de lui ? Le roux jeta un regard vers le nouvel arrivant, ses sourcils se relevant, mi inquiet et mi intriguer, ne se rendant pas compte du danger qu'elle encourait alors.

\- Vous êtes les Seed. Constata plus qu'elle ne demanda. On va attendre votre soeur ?

Aie ! Là, elle venait d'appuyer sur le bouton sensible. Joseph ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut devant elle, prenant le reler de John qui restait toujours aussi agiter. Vraiment intriguant comme comportement. Il détenait une information importante et cela concerner assurément la jeune demoiselle à coté de Jacob.

\- Qui est ce ? Questionna le Père en se tournant vers son cadet.

\- Alexie Sloan, une amie de notre très cher Officier, Nathan Meyers.

Le militaire ne réussis pas à se retenir, explosant de rire en trouvant la situation vraiment inconfortable pour le pauvre gars. Donc, ils avaient une amie de ce mec entre les mains ? Non, pas exactement ! Dans la voiture qu'il avait amener ici même, il y avait la snippeuse et l'autre dégénérer avec ses explosifs. Il avait réussit à les coincer près d'un avant poste et ses hommes ne les avaient pas lâcher. Ils avaient eux du mal à chopper la fille, mais le gars, y avait eux qu'à lui envoyé un loup pour l'immobiliser quelques instants : il ne pouvait pas tirer à courte distances avec ses armes contrairement à son amie !

\- Tu va avoir de quoi t'amuser ! Sourit Jacob en parlant à John. J'ai choper deux autres de ses potes et donc, toi, tu est quoi pour notre ami ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas ses amis. Constata t elle plus qu'elle ne demanda.

Le roux jeta un regard vers le Père, voyant s'il avait son approbation pour bondir sur elle. Ce fut le cas, bien sûr, alors il se tourna vers elle, posant une mains sur ses épaules.

\- En effets, disons que ton "ami" nous empêche de faire ce que nous voulons. Souffla Jacob contre son oreille. Alors, à quel point est tu importante pour lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas ...

\- Peu importe ce que tu est pour lui, tu va devenir très importante pour nous. Sourit Joseph.

Intriguer, l'aîné tournât son visage vers l'homme qui faisait signe à quelques d'approcher. C'était un Ange et il tenait entre ses mains un bouquet de fleur blanche parfaitement reconnaissable. La fleur de la Grâce. Depuis le temps que les Seed la connaissait, ils avaient eu le temps de s'habituer à cette drogue qui ne leurs provoquer plus que quelques petites hallucinations, et encore. Jacob savait être légèrement sensible au fleur, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas et au contraire, il fut plutôt intéresser par ce qui arrivait, observant le bouquet que Joseph récupéra, le reniflant. Lui n'était plus affecter par les effets de la Grâce depuis bien longtemps.

\- Ton "ami" nous a prit quelqu'un qui nous était plus que cher. Avoua le Père en s'approchant d'elle. Notre soeur, Faith ...

\- Quoi ? Lâcha t elle surprise. Non, attendez, ce n'est pas possible ...

\- Elle était douce, délicate et n'avais besoin que d'amour ... Et lui, il nous l'a arrachée.

Perdu, la jeune femme se tournât vers John et Jacob, les interrogeant en silence. Ils étaient en colère, bien sûr qu'ils l'étaient : Faith n'était pas leurs vrais soeurs, mais celle ci avait pendant longtemps tenu ce rôle et ils s'y était tous attachés. La perdre avait été moins douloureux pour le roux, mais il avait quand même éprouver un peu de tristesse. Pauvre gamine ... Mais dans une guerre pareil, il y avait toujours des pertes des deux cotés.

\- Ce bouquet est pour elle, le trouve tu beau ? Questionna Joseph en le lui tendant.

Sa réaction ne devait pas lui semblait très logique et en effets, elle ne l'était pas pour le commun des mortels, mais pour eux, les membres de la fratrie, elle prenait tout son sens : ce bouquet de fleur tendus vers une jeune fille destinée à subir les effets néfaste de la drogue. Elle allait devenir la nouvelle Faith et ne s'en douter pas. Jacob la vit prendre les fleurs, les observants tous chacun leurs tours, surprise de voir que le temps c'était comme figer autour d'elle. Elle semblait savoir qu'il se passait quelque chose à cet instant, mais comment aurait elle put se douter du piège dans lequel elle était entrain de foncer ? Son nez humant les fleurs ... La drogue pénétrant dans ses narines et le bouquet tomba au sol tandis qu'elle se relever, paniquer.

Joseph réagit, l'attrapant entre ses bras pour la serrer contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots rassurant pour calmer ce sursaut de peur. Il se faisait délicat, tendre, doux, amical et bienveillant, ses mains passant dans les cheveux noir au mèche blanche et ce geste était emplis d'amour. Ils avaient une nouvelle Faith ? Déjà ? Bah, peu importer pour Jacob qui continuer de surveiller la jeune femme. Elle tremblait entre les mains du Père.

\- Tout va bien, Faith, tout va bien. Lâchait il avec une grande satisfaction. Tu es en sécurité.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Faith. Protesta t elle faiblement.

Jacob récupéra le bouquet de fleur, se levant pour le tendre à son frère qui le récupéra. Plus l'odeur était proche et plus elle sera emporté loin dans la Grâce. Un regard vers John apprit à l'aîné qu'il était surprit par la tournure mais près à s'adapter.

\- Si, rappelle toi, tu est Faith, notre soeur chérie. Assura le Père. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avais pas vus ... Faith, tu est toujours aussi belle ... Toujours aussi charmante et pure, n'est ce pas ? Dit moi que tu est rester pure.

\- Non, je ... Pardon ... Je ne suis plus ...

Elle se mit à pleurer, perdu entre le monde de la Grâce et la réalité. C'était toujours aussi magnifique de voir quelqu'un sombrer de la sorte. Elle tremblait de tout son être, de toute son âme, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle était entre les deux mondes, les fleurs emportant une partie de son être vers un monde emplis de fantaisie et Joseph maintenant l'autre partie dans la réalité.

Habituellement, ils choisissaient une fille sensible à la drogue, elle devait l'être vus qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais été mis en contacte avec la fleur, mais ils auraient peut être dut vérifier les informations qu'ils pouvaient trouvé sur elle. Si cela ne marcher pas, ils jetteraient probablement son cadavre dans la fosse destinée à cet effets et jamais Nathan ne saurait ce qu'ils ont fait à cette femme, mais pour le moment, tout fonctionné et c'est un aire perdu qu'elle posa sur les deux jeunes Seed. Elle attendait d'eux des réponses à toutes les questions qui devait se bousculé dans son esprit ... Et eux savaient comment agir pour contenter leurs Père.

\- N'ai pas peur, Faith, je tuerais tout ceux qui te ferons du mal. Assura Jacob avec un sourire carnassier sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Oui, notre soeur, notre magnifique soeur est de retour ! Jubilait John avec autant de satisfaction.

Elle était déjà foutus.

* * *

Ils lui avaient trouvé une jolie robe, mais elle avait eu peur de se dévoiler à eux, pleurant comme une enfant pleurerez lorsqu'elle avait comprit qu'ils assisteraient à toute la cérémonie de purification. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient nu, mais un peu plus de Grâce l'avait calmer et elle avait eu l'aire plus ouverte. Ce qu'ils avaient découvrirent n'avait laissés aucun des Seed indifférent : son corps était mutilée, plein de cicatrice qu'il n'était pas dure d'identifié.

John avait le même genre de marque qu'elle, sur les bras, dans le dos et sur les poignets et cela l'avait bouleverser. Il avait lui même insister pour s'occuper d'elle lorsqu'elle serait dans le bain et avait rapidement prit les devant quand elle avait parut paniquer devant l'eau, lui murmurant des mots réconfortant, lui proposant d'entrer dans l'eau avec elle, mais elle avait céder, souriant de façon enfantine. Les tâches de sang disparurent pour laisser place à une peau brillante et qui donner l'impression d'étinceler.

Faith avait toujours était incarner par une jeune fille au allure pure, une peau claire et sans aucune marque, alors ce choix nouveau avait surprit John, mais très vite il se ravisa par ce qu'il la trouva plus belle encore dans sa robe blanche. Joseph en avait pourtant choisi une toute simple, mais en lui passant le tissus, l'éclat de cette couleur pure fut encore plus forte et intense. Elle enfila une veste très fine pour cacher les cicatrices sur ses bras, la rendant plus mystique encore. Ils n'auraient pas put faire de meilleure choix par ce qu'elle était d'une beauté étouffante dans sa nouvelle tenu, abordant toujours un visage enfantin et si pure.

\- Je ne suis pas pure. Paniqua la jeune fille vers la fin de la cérémonie. Je ne suis pas pure ! Je suis sale ! Je ne peu pas être cette Faith que vous donnez l'impression d'aimer, John, je ne suis pas ...

\- Tu est pure. Assura t il en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes. Cette cérémonie, c'était pour te purifiée, tu est redevenu comme ta robe, blanche, douce, délicate.

Elle se calma, se laissant entrainé par son "frère" qui s'interroger malgré tout sur ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle : elle était instable et même si pour le moment, elle semblait mémoriser chacun de leurs mensonges. Elle les avaient appeler "frère" et John avait eu un petit pincement au coeur. Ses doigts frollèrent ses poignets qu'elle avait sûrement mutilé d'elle même ... Il ne découvrirait jamais les péchés de cette pauvre âme, mais n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait put les découvrir aussi sereinement qu'il aurait dut le faire. Ses yeux fixèrent ceux dilater de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire avoué tout les crimes qu'elle avait commis, la drogue faisant son travail, mais il aurait aimé qu'elle soit entièrement là ...

\- John. L'appela Jacob.

Il crut être prit en faute et sans doute était ce le cas : peut être étaient ils déjà entrain de péché ? Il relâcha les mains, se tournant vers son aîné dont le sourire c'était élargit de façon significative. Il avait comprit, oui, il savait ce qui se passé et savourer cela, sa tête se penchant sur le coté tandis qu'il observait le duo. La jeune fille était toujours dans son monde, chantonnant une chanson dont il ne reconnaissait pas la mélodie.

\- Ton pécher de la luxure qui reviens ? Ricana cruellement Jacob.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Ne pas saisir sa chance

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je suis désolé : le chapitre es très mal corriger, mon ordinateur plante constamment dès que je tente de faire quelque chose, il faut vraiment que je me trouve un nouveau pc ...

J'ai pas mal de projet en cour, je tenterais de les finir un a un sans mettre d'autre trucs en route : je m'éparpille trop et j'ai conscience d'en avoir lancer un peu trop d'un coup. Le pire c'est que pour certain cas, j'ai perdu pas mal de chapitre ce qui fait que je ne suis plus motivé, mais petit à petit, je reprend le dessus ! Avec un peu de chance, vous aurez la fin de certaine fic que vous avez aimé ? ... Affaire à suivre ! X3

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7  
_**

 _Ne pas saisir sa chance  
_

John ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais quand il avait vus cette femme tomber, la première chose qu'il fit fut de sauter pour essayé de la rattraper. Stupide ? Ho oui, c'était vraiment stupide ! Mais Joseph lui avait demandé de la protéger et même s'il savait allé trop loin, il ne pouvait agir autrement. Il entendit bien son prénom hurler, mais c'était déjà trop tard, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de marche arrière.

Ils tombèrent dans l'eau de la cascade, une chance pour eux, mais les rapides qui suivirent était moins bien. Se souvenant de la confession de la fille, il fit son maximum pour la garder contre lui, lui sortant la tête de l'eau, mais elle avait perdu connaissance, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dire quand exactement. Ce n'était pas plus mal : au moins ne se débattait elle pas, lui laissant l'opportunité de la tirer jusqu'au bord de l'eau d'où il arriva à s'extraire, la sortant de là.

Elle était inanimée et ne respirer plus, John connaissait les gestes à effectuer dans ce genre de cas : vérifier que rien n'obstruer la gorge et lui prodiguant de l'aire a un rythme régulier. C'était simple et se fut efficace car elle bougea enfin, recrachant l'eau ingurgiter. Il la tournât vers le coté pour l'aider, heureux de constater qu'elle était toujours vivante. Elle tenta de s'écarter de lui, mais il l'attira des ses bras, embrassant son front.

\- Ça va aller. Assura t il. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Je ne suis pas ta sœur ! Répliqua t elle, tentant de nouveau de s'écarter.

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te ramène.

\- Non, lâche moi !

Elle essaya de se soustraire à sa prise, mais il était aussi obstiné qu'elle et même si elle se débattait, il restait plus fort qu'elle : elle n'avait pas prit suffisamment de Grâce pour devenir plus forte et au contraire, elle n'en était qu'aux tout premiers stades. John se releva, lui attrapant le poignet : il fallait qu'ils se fassent examiné tout les deux, la chute ayant été suffisamment haute pour en être impressionnante et les rapides les ayant précipité contre quelques rochers. Il était sur de s'être blesse en utilisant son corps pour la protéger, mais à peine fut il lever qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon d'une arme, l'autre bout tenu par l'Officier.

\- Lâche là. Dit il simplement.

* * *

John tenait la mains d'Alexie, ne l'a lâchant pas et lui lançant un regard sombre, mais c'était Nathan qui avait le flingue et il était hors de question de lui rendre le contrôle ! Il tira une balle de sommation à ses pieds et cette fois, l'Inquisiteur obéit, libérant la jeune femme qui s'élança vers lui, se jetant dans ses bras. Nathan crut perdre pied, resserrant son bras autour d'elle.

\- Lexie, ça va ? Questionna t il, gardant un œil sur le Seed.

\- Je vois des choses. Admit elle. Ils m'ont droguer.

\- Tu peu marcher ?

\- Oui, je peu ...

\- Part en avant.

Il voyait là une occasion unique de se venger des Seed : John ! Par ce qu'après ce qu'il lui avait fait et ce que son frère lui avait fait, il ne pouvait pas louper cette occasion ! Il ne le laisserait pas partir vivant ! Il en était tout à fait hors de question.

\- Nat, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Lâcha Lexie qui angoisser clairement.

\- Part devant ! Hurla t il.

\- Non, tu peu pas faire ça ! Il m'a sauvé la vie ! Nat, s'il te plait ...

Putain de merde ! C'était pas possible ! Une occasion pareil, il n'en aurait sûrement jamais plus de ça vie, mais en effets, il avait sauter pour la sauvée et ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Elle ne savait pas nager, mais pourquoi avait il sauter ? Par ce qu'il voulait sauver Faith ? Ou par ce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre un des meilleurs moyens de pression qu'il avait contre lui ? Il ne le saurait jamais !

\- Tu nous suis, je te tue ! Avertie Nathan, attrapant la mains d'Alexie.

\- Arrête, ils vont vous tirer dessus ! Avertis John en se levant. Ne part pas, reste !

\- Va chier, John ! Répliqua l'Officier.

Il s'élança, gardant un rythme que pouvais suivre la jeune femme, mais sachant qu'ils étaient tout les deux en dangers. Il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement une cache ou un point d'extraction. Si Eli lui avait laisser accès a ses affaires, il aurait put prendre une radio pour demander à Abigail de venir les récupérer. Bordel de merde ! Pourquoi elle avait sauter ! Pourquoi est ce que tout se compliquer à ce point ?

Mille question se bousculer dans son esprit, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de réponse, alors il décida de ne pas poser la moindre questions, se concentrant sur le chemin qu'il faisait prendre à son amie par ce que maintenant, ils étaient prit en chasse. Il sentait derrière eux les prédateurs que Jacob avait lancé à leurs trousses. Il aurait dut descendre le cadet, sa aurait fait un Seed en moins bordel de merde ! Le pire, c'est qu'il était sûr que ce qui était entrain de le rattraper n'était pas humains. Les juges ...

Comment échapper à ces bêtes ? Ils avaient quoi comme option ? Ils n'en avaient pas ! L'une des bêtes courrait juste à coté d'eux, mais n'attaquer pas. N'était il pas entrain de les emmener vers la basse des Wolfs Den ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça quand même ! Mais Alexie, elle ne devait surtout pas tomber entre les mains de Seed ! Ils voulaient la transformer en Faith ! Il était hors de question qu'une telle chose arrive, se stoppant, il tenta de tirer sur la bête et l'entendis gémir de douleur, mais d'autre les avaient rattrapé et cela lui rappela la technique qu'avait utilisé Jacob contre lui la fois dernière. Hors de question ! Il ne retomberait pas dans ce piège !

\- Nathan, par ici ! Appela Jess.

Elle décocha une flèche qui fit mouche et il se sentit rassurer, heureux de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être sortie : Hurk était là, abandonnant son arme habituel pour quelques choses de plus léger. Ils les couvrirent tandis qu'ils prenaient de l'avance. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette forêt épaisse, pas comme avant.

* * *

Des monstres les avaient pourchassé, ou bien c'était de belle créature ? Et ils c'étaient enfoncé dans la terre ... Ou bien dans un terrier de lapin géant ? Alexie ne savait pas, elle savait juste que Nathan était là et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en lui parlant de chose et d'autre, mais vus qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, elle c'était contenter de le suivre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arriver au fond du terrier qu'il s'adressa enfin à elle, lui demandant comment elle allait et enchainant sans lui laissait le temps de répondre, alors elle le fixa en penchant la tête sur le coté, écoutant se déferlement d'interrogation et oubliant bien la moitié.

\- Putain, Lexie, qu'est c'que tu fou là ? S'énerva Nathan au bout d'un moment.

\- Je suis là pour toi ! Répondit la jeune femme en se jetant dans ses bras.

Monsieur Yéti fit remarquer qu'elle planait toujours, il conseilla de lui faire l'injection au plus vite. Ça, c'était beaucoup moins marrant, mais vus que Nat lui tenu la main, elle se sentait plus rassurée et se laissa faire, même si ce ne fut pas marrant de voir une nana lui planté une énorme seringue dans la poitrine. Elle se sentit un peu mieux, mais on lui conseilla de se reposer et même si au début, elle protesta, vus que Monsieur Yéti lui faisait peur, elle obtempéra.

Quelques heures plus tard, après des rêves et des cauchemars divers, elle se réveilla avec une affreuse sensation de vide. Dommage, elle se sentait bien complétement défoncer, même si son tripe se transformer en enfers. Nathan était là, veillant sur elle et elle le trouva adorable, même s'il semblait avoir maigri. Sa barbe avait poussé, peut être n'avait il pas le temps de s'en occupé ? La jeune femme s'approcha silencieusement, profitant de son inattention pour le surprendre en frôlant sa joue.

\- Lexie ! Souffla t il, soulager. Tu va bien ?

\- Et toi ? Répliqua t elle en tâtant ses muscles. Tu ne va plus a la salle de sport ?

\- La seule qu'ils ont dans le coin est au mains de la Secte ... Lex, comment ça se fait que tu est "ici" ?

\- De ce coté de la valley ? C'est une de tes collègues qui m'a amené ici : Nancy je sais plus ...

Le jeune homme se leva, sa rage explosant et se transformant en flots d'insulte forcément dédié à la blonde. Alexie le laissa faire, se dirigeant vers les cassiers pour chercher une autre tenu : elle n'aimait pas les robes et encore moins lorsqu'elles étaient d'une couleurs aussi flashy. Il y avait des pulls, des débardeurs, des chemises ringarde, des pantalons moches ! Rien de potable, mais elle s'en contenterait : elle prit un jeans un peu trop large et un débardeur noir qu'elle recouvrit une chemise bleu a carreau, rien de plus simple et banal. Super, dire quel avait ramené avec elle des vêtements classes, mais qu'ils étaient entre les mains de ceux de la secte !

\- Tu sais où je pourrais trouver des rangers ? Demanda t elle en se tournant vers Nathan.

Il était rester tout le long de son changement, continuant de déverser son flot de rancune. Il n'avait même pas remarquer qu'elle se changeait mais bon, c'était pas comme s'il se serait rincer l'œil volontairement comme celui qui aurait dut se comporter comme un frère ... John ... Elle se souvenait de tout ce qui c'était passé, notamment lors de la cérémonie de purification où il avait prit une éponge pour nettoyé son corps ... Il l'avait caresser de son regard plus qu'avec cette éponge et ses yeux avaient étés plus savourant à subir que ça mains qui n'avait jamais été "loin". Dommage ...

\- Est ce qu'ils t'ont fait quelques choses ? Questionna Nathan avec gène.

\- "Quelques choses" ? Répéta t elle en lui jetant un regard.

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle ! Est ce qu'il t'ont ... Lexie, dit le moi, s'il te plait !

\- Non, ils ne m'ont rien fait, même si j'en soupçonne un d'avoir eu un moment d'envie, ils ne se sont pas jeter sur moi pour me faire ce qu'ils voulaient ...

Il paru soulager, donnant l'impression de réussir à respirer enfin. Cela l'avait il à ce point inquiéter ? Alexie observa le jeune homme, il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé et se mordit la lèvres en s'approchant de son amis, s'accrochant au dos de sa chemise.

\- Tu n'y a pas échapper, n'est ce pas ? Souffla t elle, blesser. C'était lequel ?

Un frisson parcourus tout son corps, confirmant ce qu'elle savait déjà. Il ne répondit pas, bien évidement. Etaient ils surveillés ? Si cela avait été le cas, il ne lui aurait pas posé la question. Ils devaient être tranquille dans cette petite salle, un petit havre de paix pour leurs retrouvailles qui c'était tant fait attendre.

\- Le "Père" ? Demanda t elle en surveillant les indicateurs de son corps. Le Cadet ? ... Non, celui qui ressemble a un animal ?

La réaction de son corps fut s'en appelle.C'était bien celui qui avait des réactions sauvages. Il avait dut le traité comme un animal et sûrement pas de la meilleure des manières. Il en gardait un mauvais souvenir, son être tout entier semblant vouloir la repoussée pour oublier ce contact de chaire, mais elle s'accrocha à lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer.

\- Tu a connu pire. Rappela t elle a contre coeur.

\- Oui, j'ai connu pire, ce n'est pas important ! Assura t il.

\- Tu a peur qu'il te récupère ? Tu a oublié qu'il peu prendre ce qu'il veut, qu'il n'arrivera jamais à prendre ta volonté !

Il dut aquiescer, mais son corps continuer de trembler. Il y avait quelques choses ...

\- On ne peu pas te sortir d'ici. Annonça t il froidement. S'ils t'attrapent ...

\- Nat, c'est pas grave, tu sais que je peu survivre a tout ...

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal ! Hurla le brun avec colère. J'ai promis de te protéger ! Je peu pas faillir encore une fois ! Je le supporterais pas.

Alors c'était de ça qu'il était question ? Cette promesse d'un gamin faite à une gamine ? Sérieusement, il n'avait pas réussit à l'époque, qu'il y arrive maintenant ou pas, c'était la même chose pour elle par ce qu'elle savait pouvoir tout subir.

\- Comment tu à fait pour échapper au contrôle de Joseph. Questionna Nathan, se détachant d'elle.

\- J'suis une junkie, tu te souviens ? Soupira t elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'ai une certaine immunité contre les drogues, même les plus lourdes !

\- Tu a pas décroché ? Reprocha t il.

\- T'a oublié où j'ai été ces mois derniers ? J'ai décrochée ! Enfin, j'avais décroché ...

Elle alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit, se frottant les yeux. C'était tellement bon de se laissé aller de temps en temps, mais elle avait sérieusement essayé de décrochée, sauf que ce qu'elle avait vécu sous la Grâce, il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire.

Non, elle était entrain de s'inventer des excuses ! Réflexe de droguer qui met tout sur le dos de quelques choses. Elle décida d'être un peu plus forte, soupirant en se giflant sans trop forcé, reportant son attention sur son ami qui l'observer.

\- J'ai décroché ! Assura t elle avec plus de conviction. Je vais beaucoup mieux ... Je savais pas ce qu'ils me faisaient respirer et ...

\- Lex, cette drogue est vraiment puissante alors que tu ai put échapper au contrôle alors que tu étais défoncé, c'est devenu un exploit ici ...

\- Ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

\- Que vous êtes considérer par beaucoup de monde comme un symbole de la rébellion. Intervient la voie d'un homme.

L'homme Yeti, ce mec avait une longue, très longue barbe et c'était tout ce qu'arriver à retenir Alexie qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis quoi ? Demanda t elle, pas certaine d'avoir comprit.

Nathan se passa les mains dans les cheveux, l'aire plus qu'embarasser.

\- En vous opposant devant les caméra à Joseph, vous êtes devenu un symbole de notre rébellion : votre action a galvaniser les hommes et les femmes qui sont opposé à la secte et ...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'elle éclata de rire. Ils se foutaient de sa gueule ? C'était une caméra caché, hein ? Il pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était entrain de dire quand même : elle, un symbole de rébellion ? Non mais c'était juste pas possible, elle avait rien d'éroique ou de courageux !

\- Vous avez conscience que j'ai essayé de me tuer ? Demanda t elle à l'homme.

\- C'est l'acte qui ...

\- Ecouté : j'suis pas un symbole ou un truc du genre ! J'suis une junkie, un clocharde s'il m'acceuillait pas cher lui, une moins que rien qui n'a jamais travailler de ça vie ! Vous pouvez pas me prendre pour symbole ! J'suis pas faite pour ce job !

L'homme jeta un regard à Nathan qui sembla incertain, haussant les épaules d'un aire détaché. Il savait à quoi s'attendre avec elle, pas eux. S'ils croyaient pouvoir la transformer en un truc génialisime pour gagner plus de chaire a canon, ils seraient vites perdant avec elle. Elle voulait pas devenir ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être et ça, c'était trop pour elle !

\- J'ai pas les épaules tailler pour ce genre de truc : tout le monde sera déçus par ce que je suis vraiment, alors laisser tomber !

C'était juste pas possible ! Elle avait vraiment rien qui justifié de la transformer en héroïne et elle les laisserait pas la changer en quelques choses qu'elle ne serait jamais ! Il en était hors de question !

* * *

A l'entrer du bunker, les Wolfs Den qui faisait leurs gardes évoquèrent les derniers événements. Il y avait de quoi parler : entre la capture de deux membres symbole et la libération de la nouvelle "Faith" qui c'était transformer en une résistante asser forte pour échapper à la Grâce, y avait de quoi faire surtout que c'était un joli grain de femme. La voir tomber dans sa belle robe, c'était quelques choses qu'ils n'oublieraient pas de sitôt ! Et ce qui avait suivit l'était autant : le mec qui filmer avait lâché sa caméra, elle était tomber au sol, le verre se fissurant mais dévoilant l'expression de Joseph. Il avait regardé l'endroit d'où avait dut se jetter la femme, le visage complétement fermer et il c'était tourné pour partir.

"- Puisque c'est ce que tu veux." Avait il dit.

Bien sûr, personne ne savait ce que cela avait signifié, Jacob était alors présent au coté du Père et avait entendu le dernier mots "Faith", par ce qu'il n'avait pas abandonner l'idée de faire tenir le rôle de "Faith" a la nommée Alexie et au contraire. Qu'elle échappe a la Grâce n'était pas révélateur, juste un contre temps qu'ils géreraient à leurs manières. Dieu avait toujours un plan.

L'autre chose qu'ils avaient loupé était le fait que John saute avec "Faith", cela les auraient sans doute réjouis, moins d'apprendre que leurs plus grand symbole, l'Officier, avait abandonner l'idée de le tuer, mais peu importer. Le plus important est qu'au final, tout le monde s'en était sortie et que la rébellion avait été rejointe par de nouveau membre qui était près à mourir pour la jeune femme, pour ce qu'elle avait fait : défié les Seed ! Et ça, c'était bon pour eux !

Les pauvres ne savaient pas cas cet instant, un Juges observait la scène, restant couché sur le sol en surveillant les deux hommes. Le maître de l'animal savait où il était grâce à un traceur implanter sous la peau, il n'aurait plus qu'à le rejoindre pour savoir où ils étaient tous.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Revanche

**_Chapitre 7_**

 _Revanche_

John ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais quand il avait vus cette femme tomber, la première chose qu'il fit fut de sauter pour essayé de la rattrapper. Stupide ? Ho oui, c'était vraiment stupide ! Mais Joseph lui avait demandé de la protéger et même s'il savait allé trop loin, il ne pouvait agir autrement. Il entendit bien son prénom hurler, mais c'était déjà trop tard, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de marche arrière.

Ils tombèrent dans l'eau de la cascade, une chance pour eux, mais les rapides qui suivirent était moins bien. Se souvenant de la confession de la fille, il fit son maximum pour la garder contre lui, lui sortant la tête de l'eau, mais elle avait perdu connaissance, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dire quand exactement. Ce n'était pas plus mal : au moins ne se débattait elle pas, lui laissant l'opportunité de la tirer jusqu'au bord de l'eau d'où il arriva à s'extraire, la sortant de là.

Elle était inanimée et ne respirer plus, John connaissait les gestes à effectuer dans ce genre de cas : vérifier que rien n'obstuer la gorge et lui prodiguant de l'aire a un rythme régulier. C'était simple et se fut efficace car elle bougea enfin, recrachant l'eau ingurgiter. Il la tournat vers le coté pour l'aider, heureu de constater qu'elle était toujours vivante. Elle tenta de s'écarter de lui, mais il l'attira des ses bras, embrassant son front.

\- Ca va aller. Assura t il. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Je ne suis pas ta soeur ! Répliqua t elle, tentant de nouveau de s'écarter.

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiéte pas. Je te ramène.

\- Non, lâche moi !

Elle essaya de se soustraire à sa prise, mais il était aussi obstiné qu'elle et même si elle se débattait, il restait plus fort qu'elle : elle n'avait pas prit suffisament de Grâce pour devenir plus forte et au contraire, elle n'en était qu'aux tout premiers stades. John se releva, lui attrappant le poignet : il fallait qu'ils se fassent examiné tout les deux, la chute ayant été suffisament haute pour en être impressionnante et les rapides les ayant précipité contre quelques rochers. Il était sur de s'être blesse en utilisant son corps pour la protéger, mais à peine fut il lever qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon d'une arme, l'autre bout tenu par l'Officier.

\- Lâche là. Dit il simplement.

* * *

John tenait la mains d'Alexie, ne l'a lâchant pas et lui lançant un regard sombre, mais c'était Nathan qui avait le flingue et il était hors de question de lui rendre le contrôle ! Il tira une balle de sommation à ses pieds et cette fois, l'Inquisiteur obéit, lâchant la jeune femme qui s'élança vers lui, se jetant dans ses bras. Nathan crut perdre pied, resserant son bras autour d'elle.

\- Lexie, ça va ? Questionna t il, gardant un oeil sur le Seed.

\- Je vois des choses. Admit elle. Ils m'ont droguer.

\- Tu peu marcher ?

\- Oui, je peu ...

\- Part en avant.

Il voyait là une occassion unique de se venger des Seed : John ! Par ce qu'après ce qu'il lui avait fait et ce que son frère lui avait fait, il ne pouvait pas louper cette occasion ! Il ne le laisserait pas partir vivant ! Il en était tout à fait hors de question.

\- Nat, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Lâcha Lexie qui angoisser clairement.

\- Part devant ! Hurla t il.

\- Non, tu peu pas faire ça ! Il m'a sauvé la vie ! Nat, s'il te plait ...

Putain de merde ! C'était pas possible ! Une occasion pareil, il n'en aurait sûrement jamais plus de ça vie, mais en effets, il avait sauter pour la sauvée et ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Elle ne savait pas nager, mais pourquoi avait il sauter ? Par ce qu'il voulait sauver Faith ? Ou par ce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre un des meilleurs moyens de pression qu'il avait contre lui ? Il ne le saurait jamais !

\- Tu nous suis, je te tue ! Avertie Nathan, attrapant la mains d'Alexie.

\- Arrête, ils vont vous tirer dessus ! Avertis John en se levant. Ne part pas, reste !

\- Va chier, John ! Répliqua l'Officier.

Il s'élança, gardant un rythme que pouvais suivre la jeune femme, mais sachant qu'ils étaient tout les deux en dangers. Il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement une cache ou un point d'extraction. Si Eli lui avait laisser accés a ses affaires, il aurait put prendre une radio pour demander à Abigail de venir les récupérer. Bordel de merde ! Pourquoi elle avait sauter ! Pourquoi est ce que tout se compliquer à ce point ?

Mille question se bousculer dans son ésprit, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de réponse, alors il décida de ne pas poser la moindre questions, se concentrant sur le chemin qu'il faisait prendre à son amie par ce que maintenant, ils étaient prit en chasse. Il sentait derrière eux les prédateurs que Jacob avait lancé à leurs trousses. Il aurait dut descendre le cadet, sa aurait fait un Seed en moins bordel de merde ! Le pire, c'est qu'il était sûr que ce qui était entrain de le rattrapper n'était pas humains. Les juges ...

Comment échapper à ces bêtes ? Ils avaient quoi comme option ? Ils n'en avaient pas ! L'une des bêtes courrait juste à coté d'eux, mais n'attaquer pas. N'était il pas entrain de les emmener vers la basse des Wolfs Den ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça quand même ! Mais Alexie, elle ne devait surtout pas tomber entre les mains de Seed ! Ils voulaient la transformer en Faith ! Il était hors de question qu'une telle chose arrive, se stoppant, il tenta de tirer sur la bête et l'entendis gémir de douleur, mais d'autre les avaient rattrappé et cela lui rappella la technique qu'avait utilisé Jacob contre lui la fois dernière. Hors de question ! Il ne retomberait pas dans ce piège !

\- Nathan, par ici ! Appella Jess.

Elle décocha une flêche qui fit mouche et il se sentit rassurer, heureu de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être sortie : Hurk était là, abandonnant son arme habituel pour quelques choses de plus léger. Ils les couvrirent tandis qu'ils prenaient de l'avance. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette forêt épaisse, pas comme avant. 

* * *

Des monstres les avaient pourchassé, ou bien c'était de belle créature ? Et ils c'étaient enfoncé dans la terre ... Ou bien dans un terrier de lapin géant ? Alexie ne savait pas, elle savait juste que Nathan était là et ne pouvait s'empêché de sourire bêtement en lui parlant de chose et d'autre, mais vus qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, elle c'était contenter de le suivre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arriver au fond du terrier qu'il s'adressa enfin à elle, lui demandant comment elle allait et enchainant sans lui laissait le temps de répondre, alors elle le fixa en penchant la tête sur le coté, écoutant se déferlement d'interrogation et oubliant bien la moitiée.

\- Putain, Lexie, qu'est c'que tu fou là ? S'énerva Nathan au bout d'un moment.

\- Je suis là pour toi ! Répondit la jeune femme en se jetant dans ses bras.

Monsieur Yéti fit remarquer qu'elle planait toujours, il conseilla de lui faire l'injection au plus vite. Ca, c'était beaucoup moins marrant, mais vus que Nat lui tenu la main, elle se sentait plus rassurée et se laissa faire, même si ce ne fut pas marrant de voir une nana lui planté une énorme seringue dans la poitrine. Elle se sentit un peu mieux, mais on lui conseilla de se reposer et même si au début, elle protesta, vus que Monsieur Yéti lui faisait peur, elle obtempéra.

Quelques heures plus tard, après des rêves et des cauchemard divers, elle se réveilla avec une affreuse sensation de vide. Dommage, elle se sentait bien complétement défoncer, même si son trippe se transformer en enfers. Nathan était là, veillant sur elle et elle le trouva adorable, même s'il semblait avoir maigri. Sa barbe avait poussé, peut être n'avait il pas le temps de s'en occupé ? La jeune femme s'approcha silencieusement, profitant de son inattention pour le surprendre en frollant sa joue.

\- Lexie ! Souffla t il, soulager. Tu va bien ?

\- Et toi ? Répliqua t elle en tatant ses muscles. Tu ne va plus a la salle de sport ?

\- La seule qu'ils ont dans le coin est au mains de la Secte ... Lex, comment ça se fait que tu est "ici" ?

\- De ce coté de la valley ? C'est une de tes collègues qui m'a ammené ici : Nancy je sais plus ...

Le jeune homme se leva, sa rage explosant et se transformant en flots d'insulte forcément dédié à la blonde. Alexie le laissa faire, se dirigeant vers les cassiers pour chercher une autre tenu : elle n'aimait pas les robes et encore moins lorsqu'elles étaient d'une couleurs aussi flashy. Il y avait des pulls, des débardeurs, des chemises ringarde, des pantalons moches ! Rien de potable, mais elle s'en contenterait : elle prit un jeans un peu trop large et un débardeur noir qu'elle recouvrit une chemise bleu a carreau, rien de plus simple et banal. Super, dire quel avait ramené avec elle des vêtements classes, mais qu'ils étaient entre les mains de ceux de la secte !

\- Tu sais où je pourrais trouver des rangers ? Demanda t elle en se tournant vers Nathan.

Il était rester tout le long de son changement, continuant de deverser son flot de rancune. Il n'avait même pas remarquer qu'elle se changait mais bon, c'était pas comme s'il se serait rincer l'oeil volontairement comme celui qui aurait dut se comporter comme un frère ... John ... Elle se souvenait de tout ce qui c'était passé, notament lors de la cérémonie de purification où il avait prit une éponge pour nettoyé son corps ... Il l'avait caresser de son regard plus qu'avec cette éponge et ses yeux avaient étés plus savourant à subir que ça mains qui n'avait jamais été "loin". Dommage ...

\- Est ce qu'ils t'ont fait quelques choses ? Questionna Nathan avec géne.

\- "Quelques choses" ? Répéta t elle en lui jetant un regard.

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle ! Est ce qu'il t'ont ... Lexie, dit le moi, s'il te plait !

\- Non, ils ne m'ont rien fait, même si j'en souçonne un d'avoir eu un moment d'envie, ils ne se sont pas jeter sur moi pour me faire ce qu'ils voulaient ...

Il paru soulager, donnant l'impression de réussir à respirer enfin. Cela l'avait il à ce point inquiéter ? Alexie observa le jeune homme, il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé et se mordit la lèvres en s'approchant de son amis, s'accrochant au dos de sa chemise.

\- Tu n'y a pas échapper, n'est ce pas ? Souffla t elle, blesser. C'était lequel ?

Un frisson parcourus tout son corps, confirmant ce qu'elle savait déjà. Il ne répondit pas, bien évidement. Etaient ils surveillés ? Si cela avait été le cas, il ne lui aurait pas posé la question. Ils devaient être tranquille dans cette petite salle, un petit havre de paix pour leurs retrouvails qui c'était tant fait attendre.

\- Le "Père" ? Demanda t elle en surveillant les indicateurs de son corps. Le Cadet ? ... Non, celui qui ressemble a un animal ?

La réaction de son corps fut s'en appelle.C'était bien celui qui avait des réactions sauvages. Il avait dut le traité comme un animal et sûrement pas de la meilleure des manières. Il en gardait un mauvais souvenir, son être tout entier semblant vouloir la repoussée pour oublier ce contact de chaire, mais elle s'accrocha à lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer.

\- Tu a connu pire. Rappella t elle a contre coeur.

\- Oui, j'ai connu pire, ce n'est pas important ! Assura t il.

\- Tu a peur qu'il te récupére ? Tu a oublié qu'il peu prendre ce qu'il veut, qu'il n'arrivera jamais à prendre ta volontée !

Il dut aquiescer, mais son corps continuer de trembler. Il y avait quelques choses ...

\- On ne peu pas te sortir d'ici. Annonça t il froidement. S'ils t'attrappent ...

\- Nat, c'est pas grave, tu sais que je peu survivre a tout ...

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal ! Hurla le brun avec colère. J'ai promis de te protéger ! Je peu pas faillir encore une fois ! Je le supporterais pas.

Alors c'était de ça qu'il était question ? Cette promesse d'un gamin faite à une gamine ? Sérieusement, il n'avait pas réussit à l'époque, qu'il y arrive maintenant ou pas, c'était la même chose pour elle par ce qu'elle savait pouvoir tout subir.

\- Comment tu à fait pour échapper au contrôle de Joseph. Questionna Nathan, se détachant d'elle.

\- J'suis une junkie, tu te souviens ? Soupira t elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'ai une certaine immunitée contre les drogues, même les plus lourdes !

\- Tu a pas décroché ? Reprocha t il.

\- T'a oublié où j'ai été ces mois derniers ? J'ai décrochée ! Enfin, j'avais décroché ...

Elle alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit, se frottant les yeux. C'était tellement bon de se laissé aller de temps en temps, mais elle avait sérieusement essayé de décrochée, sauf que ce qu'elle avait véccus sous la Grâce, il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire.

Non, elle était entrain de s'inventer des excuses ! Reflexe de droguer qui met tout sur le dos de quelques choses. Elle décida d'être un peu plus forte, soupirant en se giflant sans trop forcé, reportant son attention sur son ami qui l'observer.

\- J'ai décroché ! Assura t elle avec plus de conviction. Je vais beaucoup mieux ... Je savais pas ce qu'ils me faisaient respirer et ...

\- Lex, cette drogue est vraiment puissante alors que tu ai put échapper au contrôle alors que tu étais défoncé, c'est devenu un explois ici ...

\- Ca veut dire quoi exactement ?

\- Que vous êtes considérer par beaucoup de monde comme un symbole de la rébelion. Intervient la voie d'un homme.

L'homme Yeti, ce mec avait une longue, très longue barbe et c'était tout ce qu'arriver à retenir Alexie qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis quoi ? Demanda t elle, pas certaine d'avoir comprit.

Nathan se passa les mains dans les cheveux, l'aire plus qu'embarasser.

\- En vous opposant devant les caméra à Joseph, vous êtes devenu un symbole de notre rébelion : votre action a galvaniser les hommes et les femmes qui sont opposé à la secte et ...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'elle éclatade rire. Ils se foutaient de sa gueule ? C'était une caméra caché, hein ? Ilpouvait pas croire ce qu'il était entrain de dire quand même : elle, un symbole de rébellion ? Non mais c'était juste pas possible, elle avait rien d'éroique ou de courageux !

\- Vous avez conscience que j'ai essayé de me tuer ? Demanda t elle à l'homme.

\- C'est l'acte qui ...

\- Ecouté : j'suis pas un symbole ou un truc du genre ! J'suis une junkie, un clocharde s'il m'acceuillait pas cher lui, une moins que rien qui n'a jamais travailler de ça vie ! Vous pouvez pas me prendre pour symbole ! J'suis pas faite pour ce job !

L'homme jeta un regard à Nathan qui sembla incertain, haussant les épaules d'un aire détaché. Il savait à quoi s'attendre avec elle, pas eux. S'ils croyaient pouvoir la transformer en un truc génialisime pour gagner plus de chaire a canon, ils seraient vites perdant avec elle. Elle voulait pas devenir ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être et ça, c'était trop pour elle !

\- J'ai pas les épaules tailler pour ce genre de truc : tout le monde sera déçus par ce que je suis vraiment, alors laisser tomber !

C'était juste pas possible ! Elle avait vraiment rien qui justifié de la tranformer en héroïne et elle les laisserait pas la changer en quelques choses qu'elle ne serait jamais ! Il en était hors de question ! 

* * *

A l'entrer du bunker, les Wolfs Den qui faisait leurs gardes évoquèrent les derniers évenements. Il y avait de quoi parler : entre la capture de deux membres symbole et la libération de la nouvelle "Faith" qui c'était transformer en une résistante asser forte pour échapper à la Grâce, y avait de quoi faire surtout que c'était un joli grain de femme. La voir tomber dans sa belle robe, c'était quelques choses qu'ils n'oublieraient pas de sitôt ! Et ce qui avait suivit l'était autant : le mec qui filmer avait lâché sa caméra, elle était tomber au sol, le verre se fissurant mais dévoilant l'expression de Joseph. Il avait regardé l'endroit d'où avait dut se jeter la femme, le visage complétement fermer et il c'était tourné pour partir.

"- Puisque c'est ce que tu veux." Avait il dit.

Bien sûr, personne ne savait ce que cela avait signifié, Jacob était alors présent au coté du Père et avait entendu le dernier mots "Faith", par ce qu'il n'avait pas abandonner l'idée de faire tenir le rôle de "Faith" a la nommée Alexie et au contraire. Qu'elle échappe a la Grâce n'était pas révélateur, juste un contre temps qu'ils géreraient à leurs manières. Dieu avait toujours un plan.

L'autre chose qu'ils avaient loupé était le fait que John saute avec "Faith", cela les auraient sans doute réjouis, moins d'apprendre que leurs plus grand symbole, l'Officier, avait abandonner l'idée de le tuer, mais peu importer. Le plus important est qu'au final, tout le monde s'en était sortie et que la rébélion avait été rejointe par de nouveau membre qui était près à mourir pour la jeune femme, pour ce qu'elle avait fait : défié les Seed ! Et ça, c'était bon pour eux !

Les pauvres ne savaient pas cas cet instant, un Juges observait la scène, restant couché sur le sol en surveillant les deux hommes. Le maître de l'animal savait où il était grace à un traceur implanter sous la peau, il n'aurait plus qu'à le rejoindre pour savoir où ils étaient tous.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Protéger

**Note de l'auteur :**

Pas de correction pour ce chapitre, désolé. Je vais essayé de me pencher sur l'idée de trouver une correctrice ...

Pareil pour l'idée de reprendre l'écriture, j'éspère y parvenir, même si c'est un peu difficile.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8  
_**

 _Protéger  
_

John avait morfler, il avait une cote de briser et même s'il n'en laissait rien voir, celle ci devait lui faire un mal de chien. Assit au bord du bureau de Joseph, ce dernier avait reprit la lecture de sa bible. Son comportement commençait sérieusement à agacé l'aîné de la fratrie qui essayait toujours de le comprendre sans y parvenir. Il ne semblait pas avoir changer de but, laissant ses frères gérer la Récole, mais il y avait quelques choses qui se tramer derrière tout ça, mais pourquoi ne les mettaient ils pas dans la confidence ? Croyait il qu'en restant silencieux, son plan se concrétiserait il tout seul ? C'était rageant de voir qu'il ne leurs faisait pas confiance pour quelques chose qui devait être important.

\- Donc, tu sais où ils sont. Comprit John après un long silence. Pourquoi n'attaque tu pas ? Avec tes hommes ? Ils sont dans ta région, non ?

\- Je ferais un repérage des lieux avec mes meilleurs hommes mais se lancer sans savoir, c'est prendre de trop gros risque. Répliqua le roux en se tournant vers Joseph. N'est ce pas, Père ?

L'interpelet posa son livre, le refermant pour lui jeter un regard. Il c'était endurcit en comprenant l'hostilité du militaire sans mal.

\- Je te fais confiance. Assura t il. Je sais que tu pourra y arriver. Quelques chose ne va pas, Jacob ?

Voilà, ils allaient pouvoir lavé leurs linges sale et en privée avec ça ! Si ça c'était pas merveilleux. Le militaire s'approcha du bureau pour faire face à Joseph.

\- Qu'est ce que tu cherche a provoquer en agissant comme ça ? Demanda t il sur un ton froid.

\- Je ne comprend pas. Répliqua t il sur le même ton.

\- Il se passe quelques choses ! Quelque chose que tu semble comprendre, peut être par la voie de Dieu, mais quelques choses d'important et tu ne nous dit pas tout à ce sujet alors je te le demande : qu'est ce qui va se passé ?

John sembla intriguer par les paroles, fronçant les sourcils en observant le roux qui ne démorderait pas cette foi.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce qui est entrain de se passer ? Questionna Joseph.

\- Il y a des choses que tu ne peu pas contrôlé, en effets, mais là, je te demande juste ce qui se passe ! Pas ce que tu contrôle !

\- Hé bien, disons que pour le moment, il se passe bien quelque chose, mais que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce de quoi il s'agit !

Jacob fronça les sourcils, insatisfait par cette réponse, continuant de fixer son frère qui se lever de sa chaise, faisant le tour du bureau et se plaçant juste devant la carte de la valley. Il y avait sur celle ci toute les indications à connaître que se soit leurs avant poste qu'ils contrôlés où ceux que tenait la rébellion, les lieux de tout les bunkers connus avec un rapide listing du contenu en arme et nourriture. Tout était mis à jour a chaque nouveau changement.

\- J'étais pérsuader que cette fille serait notre nouvelle "Faith". Admit Joseph qui semblait insatisfait. Je pensais que Dieu l'avait mit sur notre route pour reprendre ce rôle, mais elle n'est pas devenu "Faith", elle est partie et ... Je ne suis plus sûr de savoir pourquoi Dieu là placée sur notre chemin ...

\- Peut être que Dieu lui destinée un autre rôle. Tenta John.

\- Peut être qu'on aurait dut l'enfermer avec l'officier Hudsson en éspérant faire sortir l'autre de sa cachette ! Répliqua Jacob. Ne cherche pas des manifestation de Dieu partout ! Tu voulais qu'elle devienne Faith, ça a marché un temps et si tu veux, je te la récupérer ce soir même ! Mais dit nous ce que tu attend qu'on puisse t'aider !

\- Où en est la Récolte ?

\- Joseph ! Hurla Jacob a bout, repoussant le bureau sous la rage.

John s'écarta légèrement, observant ses deux aînés sans savoir ce qui se passé dans leur tête. Cela arrivait de temps en temps que le Père de la secte ne disent pas ce qu'il voulait, sûrement par orgeuil, mais là, il fallait qu'ils sachent de quoi il s'aggissait exactement par ce que sinon, ils ne pourraient pas l'aider à obtenir cette chose et il était claire que cela ne serait pas des plus simple, surtout s'il ne coopérait pas ...

\- Ce que je veux, c'est que nous soyons tous sauf le jour de l'Effondrement. Répliqua l'homme en se tournant vers lui. Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez plus votre vie, mais vous allez le faire, n'est ce pas ? Tout les deux, pour obtenir la chose que vous désirez le plus, vous allez prendre des risques ... J'ai perdu Faith et je ne veux pas vous perdre.

\- Joseph, je n'ai rien à récupérer. Assura John.

\- T'étais peut être pas là quand c'est arriver mais il me semble que t'a plongé dans le vide pour la gamine, non ? Répliqua Jacob avec un sourire ironique au coin de ses lèvres. Bien sûr que si tu veux quelques choses, mais là, elle est dans ma région ... Alors je m'en charge ... Et si c'est vraiment ça qui te tracasse, alors sache que j'accépte de ne pas me mettre en première ligne cette fois, si ça peu te rassurer.

Joseph croissa les bras sur son torse, secouant la tête.

\- Tu ne comprend pas ... C'est spirituellement que j'ai peur de vous perdre : j'ai peur de devoir bientôt remettre en cause votre loyautée envers moi par ce que tu ne l'a pas fait, Jacob ... Tu ne t'est pas confesser ...

Toucher de plein fouets, le roux se détourna pour ne pas avoir a affronté en même temps ses deux cadets, même si au fond de lui il savait que John devait faire face au même genre de reproche. C'était plus récent, moins inscrit dans son âme et peut être qu'il avait sauté non pas pour le corps mais bien pour "Faith".

\- Tu le veux, n'est ce pas ? Questionna Joseph, sa voie pleine de reproche. Tu aurais put nous dire plus tôt que tu l'avais en ta possesion, mais tu a attendus plusieurs semaines et je devine que c'est par ce qu'il a éveiller en toi un intérêt nouveau.

\- Peut être. Admit volontié le militaire. Ca faisait longtemps que personne ne m'avait tenu tête de cette manière, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le tuerais pas !

\- Tu ne tue jamais ceux qui te disent "non" !

Bien sûr que si, il l'avait déjà fait ! Se tournant vers son frère, il ne savait plus s'il devait être offencé par cette suspition ou les prendres avec calme. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il puisse mettre en doute ses motivations, mais sur ce point ? Ils ne croyaient pas au même choses ni au même lois, mais ne l'avait il pas suivit malgré tout ?

\- Ce que je veux. Murmura Joseph. C'est que vous obteniez ce que vous désirez ... Mais que vous ne vous égariez pas en chemin et le tient, Jacob, est semer d'embuche ... Par ce que tu ne comprend pas ce qui arrive là ...

Il devait admettre que son frère aller un peu trop loin pour lui.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce qui se passe : oui, j'ai envie de baisser l'Officier et oui, c'est par ce qu'il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne me cédera pas quoi que je lui fasse, mais son problème c'est qu'il est un Alpha comme moi et que si on tient un membre de sa meute, c'est fini pour lui ! Je vais le récupérer et ont a des membres de sa meute, quelques uns de plus se trouvent dans le bunker où il se cache ... Et je le baisserais ... Mais une fois ça fait, ça sera fini !

Un sourire ironique apparus suite à cette tirade, il aquiesça cependant en se tournant vers John.

\- Nous verrons cela ... Ils sont dans ta région, occupe toi en, nous t'attendrons au Sanctuaire.

Sa manière de consentir, même s'il semblait réticent. Pourquoi ? Avait il à ce point peur de le perdre ? Si ce n'était vraiment que ça, alors Jacob se promis intérieurement de se montrer plus prudent encore, ne voulant pas lui donner raison dans ses craintes. Il n'attrapperait peut être pas personnellement sa proie, mais ses hommes les plus dévouée y parviendrait forcément.

* * *

La cohabitation avec Alexie était toujours aussi compliquer, elle n'avait pas de limite et n'hésitez jamais à dire ses quatre véritée au personne l'entourant. Son caractére de cochon avait déjà compliquer ses relations avec Jess, elle avait remballer Hurk de façon mémorable, c'était mis à dos plusieurs dizaine de rebels sans oublier qu'elle avait bien fait comprendre à Mary que c'était une campagnarde sans atout. En fait, l'ancienne Junkie ne s'entendait qu'avec les animaux avec qui elle dormait le plus claire de son temps. On la retrouver souvent allonger sur le ventre de Cheesburgur qu'elle avait rebatisser Nanard, le pire étant qu'il revenait toujours quand elle l'appeller ainsi. Ou bien sur le tapis avec Boomer et Pêpêche.

Nathan était le seul qu'elle écoutait et même si Eli lui inspirer de la crainte, elle se montrait toujours d'une grande impertinence, l'envoyant balader à tout bout de champs alors il avait été décidé que le seul à lui parler serait son ami d'enfance, pour le soulagement du brun bien sûr. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle s'attache au gens par ce que ça pouvait aller très loin de temps en temps ...

La seule fois ou ça s'était bien passer avec Jess, Alexie avait fait du rentre dedans à la ténébreuse et c'était aller plutôt loin en fait par ce que la chasseuse avait prit la fuite juste après pour disparaître dans la forêt quelques temps ... Et la femme de la ville attendait avec impatience son retour ... En petite tenu ... Et agichant au passage les mecs qui croisser son chemin en parlant ouvertement de ce qu'elle ferait avec Jess ! Ho bien sûr le brun avait bien essayé de la remettre en place, mais elle s'attaquer à lui alors il avait finit par abandonner, surveillant qu'elle n'aille pas trop loin.

\- Tu sais, si tu a besoin d'un peu d'intimité, on peu aller dans un coin sombre. Proposa t elle.

Avant de se faire obstruer la bouche par la mains, Nathan l'attirant vers la chambre pour lui faire un nouveau sermon qui ne dura que le temps qu'elle enléve sa chemise, sachant qu'il prendrait la fuite. Elle l'avait rejoint après quelques minutes, refermant la chemise en ordre, s'amusant de sa pudeur.

C'était son rôle de symbole qui l'avait changé, il le savait : il n'était plus celui qu'elle avait rencontrer étant enfant. Il tenait à coeur ce rôle, oubliant petit à petit ce qu'il était réellement pour laisser place à ce qu'on attendait de lui, un semi martyr qui était près à souffrir pour tenir tête aux Seed. Elle le lui reprocha quelques fois de vive voie. Cela lui fit du mal par ce qu'en effets, il devenait autre chose que le "lui" qu'il connaissait plus et il lui arrivait de ne pas reconnaître l'homme qu'il rencontrait tout les matin dans le miroir.

On avait mis sur ses épaules le destin de sauveur de la vallée, le symbole de la résistance et il avait endossé ce rôle ... Par ce qu'il savait pouvoir tenir entre les mains des Seed, mais il avait peur, de plus en plus peur. Il savait que le Chasseur n'était pas loin, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sueur en croyant le sentir juste au dessus de lui. Il le craignait et d'avantage encore depuis qu'Alexie était avec eux. Il allait les attaquer et il risquait de déchirer la gorge de son amie !

\- Quand est ce que tu va te décidé à te raser ! Rala la ténébreuse à coté de lui. Tu fait penser à un homme des cavernes !

\- Pourquoi je me raserais ? Répliqua t il avec un haussement d'épaule. Sa demande trop d'entretient !

\- Et c'est vrais que tu n'a pas de temps, n'est ce pas ?

C'était de l'ironie pure : il était toujours coincé dans le bunker par ce qu'elle, elle n'était pas asser bien dans sa tête pour sortir et lui par ce qu'il n'était pas encore remi de la longue captivité entre les mains de Jacob. Il avait bien récupérer depuis qu'elle était là, mais avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour reprendre la forme. Il recommençait à s'entrainer avec les autres, mais on ne lui en demander pas trop pour le ménager : plus utile vivant que mort !

Elle tapotta le dessus d'une chaise, attrappant une paire de ciseau et il se laissa faire, se disant qu'ainsi, se sera fait. Elle était délicate, faisant oublier toute les frasques qu'elle était capable de provoquer par son comportement immature et égoïste. Combien de temps Eli avait passé à essayé de la convaincre de devenir un symbole ? Des heures ... Des jours ... Et puis elle lui avait raconté certain détail de sa vie, sa descente dans la drogue, la prostitution pour payer un shoot, elle n'avait pas même caché le fait d'être aller en prison et d'avoir continuer à coucher pour quelques petits grammes de bonheur ... Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne serait pas un bon symbole et il n'avait plus insisté.

Et puis elle c'était tourner vers Nathan en lui demandant combien de temps il jouerait ce rôle qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Depuis, elle ne lui en reparler plus, même si elle n'avait pas eu de réponse à sa question, elle se contentait de déambuler en lui rappelant qu'elle était toujours là a l'attendre, mais lui ne savait pas s'il redeviendrait un jour le garçon qu'il avait été, ayant oublier au fil du temps qui il était.

\- Je te coupe un peu les cheveux ? Demanda t elle.

\- Fait comme tu veux ! Répliqua t il sur un ton sombre.

Alexie en profiter bien, chantonnant en faisant tomber les mèches les unes après les autres. Elle l'observa quelques secondes avant d'abandonner l'idée de lui couper les cheveux par ce qu'elle le trouvait plus mignon avec les cheveux long. Elle n'en aurait de toute façon fait qu'à sa tête.

\- Tu va mieux ? Demanda t elle.

\- Je pourrais bientôt participer en opération. Répondit il.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je t'ai demander ...

Il le savait, mais n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner : il c'était bien perdu quelques parts et ne savait pas comment revenir ... Redevenir l'homme ... Lequel exactement ? Le gamin incapable de protéger son amie ? L'adolescent qui y arrive au prix d'une chose inconscevable ? L'adulte qui essaye de se racheter en offrant une belle vie à la jolie ? L'Officier qui monte une résistance pour libérer toute une vallée de l'emprise d'une secte ...

\- Ca n'a jamais marché. Souffla t il déséspérer. J'ai essayé de t'aider, mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné. Je n'y arrive pas ...

\- Disons que tu est le plus jeune, alors il était normal que se soit moi qui te protége, non ?

\- Peut être, mais toi, tu aimerais retrouver quel Nathan ?

Elle sourie, le forçant à lever la tête pour étaler de la mousse raser. La lame de rasoir le caressa, réduissant les poils au stricte minimum. Un long silence s'installa entre eux tandis qu'elle effectuait son travail. C'était étrange de la voir effectuer avec autant de soin cette action, non pas qu'elle n'était pas soigneuse, mais il ne la voyait pas en tant que coiffeuse.

\- Je crois que c'était Niel que j'ai le plus aimé. Admit elle, continuant sa besogne. Tu sais, l'adolescent qui à fait une chose terrible pour me sauver une fois ... Il m'avait fait de belle promesse juste après, comme s'il pouvait me décrocher la lune ... Il l'a décroché ... Et me l'a donné ... Mais j'ai peut être dut le blesser après ... Par ce que ce n'est pas lui que j'ai retrouver plus tard.

Il aurait voulut lui répondre, mais elle lui leva d'avantage le menton, la lame aguisser frôlant sa gorge. Il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal, mais n'avait pas envie de la déranger, conscient qu'un mot de trop pouvait lui faire faire une jolie petite erreur. Il attendit donc qu'elle ai finit, se passant la serviette sur la bouche avant d'enfin prendre le temps de répondre :

\- J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu a fait ça ... Tu sais, a peu de chose près, nos rôles pourraient être inverser !

\- Ho, peut être qu'en effets, j'aurais put être officier, mais si j'étais tomber face à John, je ne l'aurais pas combattus, je l'aurais baisser !

L'aveu laissa sans voie Nathan qui mis quelques minutes avant de se reprendre, se levant avec brusquerie pour lui faire face.

\- Quoi ? Grinça t il.

\- C'est tout à fait mon type d'homme. Admit elle sans honte. Tu sais, le genre influensable avec lequel tu peu tout faire. Il ne sait pas dire "non", n'est ce pas ? C'est ça philosophie ? Et bien je te promet que moi, j'en aurait profiter ! Mais bon, on est chacun à une autre place ... Dommage.

\- T'est pas sérieuse là ?

\- En fait, j'ai faillis faire un truc avec lui et comme il me laissait faire, je voulais continué, mais Joseph est intervenu ... Dommage, mais marrant : je sais qu'il est très sensible et que de simple petite stimulation peuvent éveillés son désir.

\- Lexie !

\- Nat ?

Elle ne semblait réellement pas voir le problème dans la situation, mais elle parlait quand même de coucher avec l'ennemi là ! Si quelqu'un d'autre avait entendu ces paroles, il ne l'aurait peut être pas pris de la même manière !

Nathan alla rincer son menton, en retirant les restes de mousse, s'essuyant rapidement d'une serviette avant de revenir auprès de son amie.

\- Ne dit jamais ça devant les autres, ils pourraient croire que tu est compromis !

\- Tu crois que c'est le cas, toi ?

\- Je crois que si on c'était rencontrer à un autre moment et dans d'autre circonstance, on aurait put être amis, mais là, c'est juste pas possible ! Pas après ce qui c'est passé ... Je préfére ne pas en parler !

\- J'en parlerais si tu en parle ...

Cette fille, elle était vraiment rageante ! Il secoua la tête, décidant de ne pas céder pour cette fois. De toute façon, il n'était pas encore près à dire ce qui c'était passer entre lui et les Seed, même s'il était certain qu'elle n'aprécierait pas d'apprendre que John n'était pas une victime mais un tortionnaire !

Il voulu changer de conversation mais n'eut pas besoin car il y eu une explosion quelques parts au dessus du bunker. Ca, c'était très mauvais signe ! Il ordonna à Lexie de rester ici et remonta vers la salle de surveillance, décidant d'aller voir ce qui se passait.


End file.
